More then just superheroes
by Zero2o11
Summary: Peter Parker has noticed his friend Ava Ayala acting strangely lately and soon finds out that she maybe in love with him. what will Peter do?, will he ask Ava out or will he puss out?
1. Chapter 1

More then just superheroes

Ultimate Spider-man fanfiction

By Zero2o11

I'm a huge Spider-man fan and I read a few fanfictions that were good, but they were to short. This will be my second shipping story, I'm shipping Peter Parker and Ava Ayala cause they're so much a like and the way I'm going to write this will make them realize their feelings for each other. I think this is like my fourteen romantic story so yea hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: more then just superheroes

"Hey I'm Peter Parker, I'm a normal New York City high school student who just happens to be the ultimate Spider-man and it's my job to protect the great city of New York from super villains and other baddies" Peter said in a freeze frame then swingged around Time square in his Spider-man outfit "I'm also the leader of a S.H.I.E.D team who now live at my house cause the S.H.I.E.D helicarrier sank in the ocean.

(Flash back)

The helicarrier is sticking half way out of the ocean before cracking in half like the Titanic while mini Spider-man, White tiger, Power-man, Iron fist and Nova watched unable to save their base.

(Flash back end)

"It's not easy living with my team, but some how I manage" Peter thought remembering just this morning getting into a argument with Sam Alexander A.K.A Nova over who would get to use the bathroom first, but in the end Ava Ayala A.K.A White tiger pushed them aside and took the bathroom for herself. Spider-man shot another web and headed to his school "not only do I have to live with three other guys but a smoking hot babe like Ava" Peter continued sticking to a near by wall "to come to think of it Ava been acting kind of weird round me lately" the superhero commented remembering how odd the young girl had been acting when she was near him. Spider-man hopped off the wall and fired another web hitting the huge Daily bugle screen which had Spidy least favorite person j. Jonah Jameson "I J. J. Jameson will use my newspaper to bring that masked criminal Spider-man to justice" the middle age man yelled as he waved his finger "oh shut up you old fart" Peter said aloud knowing no one could hear him from 40 stories up in the air "it's every fucking day with that guy, why can't he go after someone else for once" Peter groaned firing a web away from the t.v. screen to down town New York.

Peter got to Mid town high and landed on the roof and changed into his normal clothes then headed down stairs where he met up with his best friend Harry Osborn "hey Peter where have you been?, you all most miss 1st period" Harry said as he watched his friend run up to him "sorry Harry I over slept" Peter replied feeling bad for telling his friend another lie.

freeze frame

"Man I hate lying to Harry, but I can't tell him I'm Spider-man mainly because he promise to get revenge on Spidy for turning his dear old dad Norman Osborn into the big bad Green Goblin.

freeze frame end

As Peter unlocked his locker he heard a familiar banging noise "guess what Parker it's locker knocker time" Flash Thompson said as he walked up to Peter while at the same time punching the lockers "screw off Flash I'm not in the mood this morning" Peter told the jock who stopped where he was " well well well look who grew some balls" Flash said sarcastically now walking up close to Peter till they were nose to nose.

Freeze frame

"Now I could knock Flash's lights out, but my uncle Ben wanted me to be a better man then that" Peter said looking away from Flash and remembered his uncle Ben telling him what it took to be a good man and what that stood for.

Freeze frame end

Flash grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground "what are you going to do Parker?" Flash asked tightly holding onto the nerd "your going to let him go before I break you're collarbone" Ava told Flash putting pressure on the jock's collarbone making him yelp in pain and let go of Peter "aaaahhhhhh let go you bitch" Flash yelled before being punched in the face by Peter "don't you ever call her that you stupid piece of shit" Peter screamed not caring that he had broken Flash's nose with his punch "Peter are you out of your mind you just broke Flash's nose" Harry told his friend shocked that his friend had hit someone "what's going on here?" Agent Coulson who was acting principal asked noticing the crowd that was around Peter, Ava and Flash "I slipped and smacked my nose against the locker, I think it meant be broken" Flash lied shocking both Peter and Ava. principal Coulson told the crowd to go to there classes then kneeled by Flash "now this is going to hurt a bit" Coulson told the jock before putting both his pointer fingers on either side of the jock's nose and put the nose back in place. Flash screamed loudly as his nose was snapped back into place while at the same time Peter and Ava shrieked in disgust.

Coulson gave Flash a paper towel to stop the nose bleeding then turned to Peter and Ava "mr. Parker could you please take mr. Thompson to the nurse's office and ms. Ayala go to your class" Coulson told the two teenagers who were still standing there. Peter helped Flash up and headed to the nurse's office while Ava went to her 1st period class "Flash why did you lie to principal Coulson?" Peter asked as he and Flash walked down the hall just enough that they were out of principal Coulson's ear shot, Flash was silent for a minute before giving Parker a silly smile that turned to a frown "cause I shouldn't of call Ava a bitch, you had ever right to punch me. You like her don't you Parker?" Flash replied the last part made Peter's cheeks turn crimson "wha...what?, what makes you think that?" Peter asked in a panic trying to hide his blushing but failed at it "I may not be the smartest guy Peter, but I can tell that you like Ava. I can't really blame you she's very pretty and smart" Flash commented holding the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

Freeze frame

Peter looks away from Flash to empty space "What the hell am I in the freaking twilight zone?, I mean Flash Thompson one of the dumbest guys I've ever met knows I have a crash on Ava. The next thing I know he'll tell me he knows I'm Spider-man" Peter said now scratching his head with his pointer finger in confusion then look back at Flash. Just then the devil and angel Spider-man popped onto Peter's shoulders "I think you should break that big ape's neck before he tells someone that you like Ava" the devil Spider-man told Peter pulling out a baseball bat and hit the palm of his hand with it "no no no you can't do that it wouldn't be what your uncle Ben would want" angel Spider-man commented in disagreement to what the devil Spider-man had said "you would say not to kill Flash even if he tells everyone Peter is in love with Ava" the devil Spider-man said tossing the bat aside and folding his arms in anger. The two mini Spider-men disappeared with a pop leaving Peter alone "well that was no help" Peter groaned in annoyance.

freeze frame end

Peter let out a long sigh and looked at the floor as he and Flash kept walking "even if I did it wouldn't matter Ava doesn't like me like that" Peter said sadly sticking his hands into his pockets "uh Peter your stupider then I thought, Ava is crazy about you haven't you noticed the way she's been talking and acting around you?" Flash laughed giving his friend a friendly pat on the back. The superhero looked over at the jock in surprised "you really think so?" Peter asked now thinking back to the way Ava had been acting lately.

Flash back start

Peter was swinging through New York's high rise when he saw that White tiger was following him looking at something important "what are you looking at Tiger?" Spider-man asked as he landed on the side of a building "oh uh nothing Spidy, I was just uh uh uh looking at a hawk that was flying by" White tiger lied happy her mask was hiding her blushing face. Spider-man raised his eye brow curiously under his mask wanting to know why White tiger was acting weird, but before he could ask Nova showed up and started to annoy him by telling him that he planned to ask Mary Jane Watson out on a date.

Flash back end

The two boys reached the nurse's office "oh my god what happen!?" The nurse asked when Peter opened the door and the nurse saw Flash's broken nose "he slipped and slammed his face against the lockers mrs. Davidson" Peter answered as he helped Flash into a chair and got him another paper towel for his still bleeding nose "thank you mr. Parker I'll take it from here you can go back to your class" mrs. Davidson said before walking over to the drawer where she kept her medical things "hey Pete don't worry I'll won't tell anyone about you know what" Flash told Peter as he was about to walk out of the nurse's office. Peter thanked Flash for being willing to keep his secret to himself then left for his 1st period class "I wonder if I should ask Ava out on a date, meant say yes on the other hand she meant just laugh at me and say no" Peter thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his 1st period class "to bad uncle Ben isn't here he could help me...wait I can ask Nick Fury" he continued before sneaking into a empty classroom and pulled out his S.H.I.E.D intercom and called General Nick Fury "shouldn't you be in class Parker?" Nick asked the teenager when he answered the intercom "yeah but I was helping Flash Thompson to the nurse's office he slipped and broke his nose" Peter replied looking out the door window to make sure no one was coming "sure he did Parker, anyways why did you call me?" Nick asked wanting to know why Peter called him "oh well I was...wondering if you could help me with something?" Peter asked his cheeks were now going red peeking Nick's interest in the teen "what is it Parker?" Nick asked sounding a little more friendly then he usually did "I was wondering if you could tell me how to ask a girl out?" Peter answered looking away from the intercom feeling embarrass for asking the super spy Nick Fury how to ask a girl out. Nick rubbed his chin for a minute then spoke "it all really depends on who the girl is Peter" this just made Peter blush even harder now he would have to tell Nick that he had a crash on Ava "who's the girl?, I give you my word as the leader of S.H.I.E.D I won't tell a soul" Nick said making Peter look back at the intercom on his wrist "I want...to ask...out...Ava" Peter replied hoping Nick wouldn't start laughing at him "Ava uh mmmmmmm that's a tough one, she's a strong Independence woman who likes to think for herself, it won't be easy but I think I can help you" Nick told the teen before telling him how to ask Ava out and where to take her for they're date. Peter thanked Nick for his help then headed for his class, on the way peter thought about when he would ask Ava out.

"Sorry I'm late sir" Peter said as he opened the classroom door and went to his seat "it's fine mr. Parker now sit down and turn to page. 256 in your English book" the teacher replied while he wrote on the black board "hey Peter what did Flash say to you after you two left?" Ava asked in a whisper into Peter's ear while making sure no one was listening to they're conversation.

Freeze frame

Peter looks into empty space while he blushed like crazy "Shit shit shit what the hell am I going to tell her, I can't tell her that Flash knows I have a crash on her at least not here" Peter commented now trying to think of a lie. Out of no where a voice called out "time for the wheel of lies" just then a big wheel drops down and mini Peter grabs it and gives it a spin. The wheel spins for a few seconds before stopping on he wanted to say he was sorry for calling Ava a bitch and he felt really bad for doing it "that will work" Peter said to himself then went back to where his head was before

Freeze frame end

"Flash told me to tell you that he was sorry for calling you a bitch and he'll never do it again" Peter lied hoping Ava would believe him "that's good to hear" Ava replied giving Peter a sexy smile which made him fall out of his chair. Everyone but Ava laughed at Peter who landed face first on the ground "quite down everyone, mr. Parker please get back in your seat and try to be more careful" the teacher said to the teenagers while he kept writing down the lesson of the day. Peter got back into his chair and looked over at Ava who was smiling at him still "you ok Peter?" The girl asked smoothly making the hairs on Peter's neck stand up "yea...yeah I'm fine" Peter replied his face was now red "hey Pete what's wrong with you?" Luke Cage A.K.A Power-man asked from the desk behind Peter and Ava "nothing's wrong Luke I just slipped" Peter replied as he got back into his chair "man Parker you sure are a mess today" Sam joke laughing a bit but quickly shut up when Ava gave him a death stare "it is not wise to anger a woman" Danny Rand-K'ai A.K.A Iron fist told Sam in his usual wise way, the rest of the class was pretty boring and all the while Peter had the feeling Ava was staring at him the whole time

When class finally ended everyone got there things and left the class room "hey Ava could you hold on a minute?" Peter asked as Ava was about to walk out the door "what's up Pete?" Ava asked as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. This made her look even more beautiful looking and made Peter even more nervous "I...I was...wondering if...you...wanted...to...go out for...dinner tonight" Peter said nervously trying to remember what Nick Fury had told him earlier. Ava's eyes widen in surprise, her heart was beating hard against her chest and her breathing quicken, she had never thought that Peter Parker would ask her out on a date it was like a dream come true, but Ava had to play it cool she didn't want Peter to know just how much she wanted to go out with him "yeah that sounds great, but what about they others I don't want Sam finding out cause if he does he'll never shut up about it" Ava replied a huge smile formed on her face while she blushed a little "you got a point I'll just tell him I have to go train at the S.H.I.E.D headquarters and you can just tell him you're going to go hang out with Mary Jane" Peter replied hoping his plan would work "what about your Aunt May?" Ava asked remembering that she and Peter lived at his aunt's house "don't worry she's going to go see a movie with some of her friends" Peter answered giving his friend a smirk "that's good to hear" Ava smoothly said now playing with her hair and smiling at Peter in a way that made his pants get a little tighter then he would of liked. Lucky for Peter Ava didn't notice his erection she turned to leave just as his member got hard. Peter told Ava he would be right behind her but first he had to go to the restroom.

Ava walked to her next class lost in her thoughts "I can't believe Peter asked me out on a date, I wonder what got into him?" she thought to herself as she walked pass Luke, Sam and Danny without saying a word to them "I should go buy a new dress something nice and sexy I want to look good" Ava continued thinking how she wanted to get a good dress for her date with Peter "I meant style my hair, he meant like that" Ava thought some more not really paying attention and ran into Mary Jane Watson making them both fall over "oh my god Mary Jane I'm so sorry I should of been watching where I'm was going" Ava apologized to the red head who was rubbing her back "it's ok Ava I know you didn't mean to run into me" Mary Jane replied smiling warmly at the other girl who was now picking up her books and notes. Mary Jane noticed the redness in Ava's cheeks and quickly understood why she hadn't been paying more attention to where she was going "so what boy were you thinking about?" Mary Jane asked slyly making Ava drop her books and notes again "what!?, I wasn't thinking about a boy" Ava replied trying to hide the growing blush in her cheeks "sure you won't" Mary Jane joked now picking up her own books and notes. Ava looked around making sure no one was paying attention to her or Mary Jane "ok I'll tell you but please you can't tell anyone" Ava told the red head who was now standing up. Ava got up and walked up close to her friend so she could whisper into her ear "well I was thinking about Peter, he just asked me out" Ava whispered making Mary Jane slap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from shouting in shock "really? That doesn't sound like something Peter would do" Mary Jane whispered back as she and Ava started walking down the hall to they're class "I guess you don't know Peter as well as you thought, hey you want to come shopping with me I need a new dress and I need some help picking one out" Ava said now in her normal voice not wanting anyone to look at her or Mary Jane oddly "sure sounds like fun" Mary Jane replied sounding a little less then happy about hearing Peter asking another girl out "I'm sorry Mary Jane if you don't want to help me you don't have to" Ava commented noticing the sad look Mary Jane had on her face "no it's fine I should be happy for Peter, he's been my best friend since we were little I should of known he would ask someone out sooner or later" Mary Jane said holding tight to her books and frowning a little. The red head looked at Ava turning her frown into a smile not wanting her friend to feel bad about dating Peter. The girls agreed to meet after school to go shopping for Ava's dress and also agreed not to tell Luke, Danny, Sam or anyone else cause they didn't want rumor spreading about her or Peter.

Meanwhile Peter was so busy thinking about his date that he hadn't noticed Luke talking to him "hello Pete you in there man?" Luke asked knocking gently on Peter's head "oh sorry Luke I was just thinking about something" Peter answered rubbing the spot Luke had knocked on. He, Luke and Danny were in they're math class and had been split up into teams of three. Peter of course teamed up with Luke and Danny "one should keep his mind on the task at hand Peter, why don't you tell us what's on your mind" Danny said as he wrote down an answer to a math problem.

Freeze frame

It's time for another game of the wheel of lies!" A voice called out as the wheel of lies dropped down blocking the view of Danny and Luke "oh great this again" Peter groaned as he grabbed the wheel and spinned it as hard as he could. The big wheel spinned for a minute before stopping on "I hope aunt May will be ok with her friends" as soon as Peter got his answer the wheel of lies disappeared.

Freeze frame end

Peter told his friends the lie he had gotten from the wheel of lies knowing they had no reason not to trust him "don't worry about her dude you're aunt is a tough old lady, I'm sure she can take care of herself" Luke told his friend patting Peter on the back "he's right Peter you shouldn't worry about your aunt" Danny commented as he tried to work out a hard math question "yeah you guys are right I worry to much" Peter replied now working on his own math work.

The three friends talked for a while about all kinds of things ranging from football to what they plan to do to Sam as pay back for hiding they're hero outfits "we should put Icey hot in his helmet that should do the trick" Peter said evilly as he imagined Sam running around S.H.I.E.D headquarters screaming in pain as the rest of the team laughed at him "no that's to easy, I say we bleach his outfit pink and draw a dirty picture on his face with a marker" Luke laughed thinking his idea was the best one so far. The three friends broke out laughing as they thought how funny that would be "ok that's a good one, how about we do both that would really teach that jackass not to mess with our outfits" Peter said chuckling at the idea of doing both his and Luke's jokes on Sam "you two should not take revenge, that will lead only to more revenge" Danny told the two other boys at his table who both disagreed and told Danny that Sam was getting what was coming to him.

Class ended and Peter went to his P.E. class, he thought about skipping the class but decided not to cause he would get in trouble and he needed to talk to Flash anyways to tell him he asked Ava out "hi Flash, how's your nose?" Peter asked the jock who had a bandage covering his nose "it's fine thanks for asking" Flash replied leaning up against the bleachers "I thought I should tell you I asked Ava out and she said yes" Peter said before being pulled into a bear hug "way to go little buddy I knew you had it in you" Flash almost shouted but was able to keep it down.

Freeze frame

"That's Flash Thompson for you one minute he's trying to put you into your own locker the next minute he's hugging you like he's your best friend" Peter joked pointing at Flash with his thumb.

Freeze frame end

"Hey Flash I hate to ruin this happy moment but I can't breathe!" Peter gasped as he tried to get some air into his lungs "sorry Pete" Thompson apologized letting Peter out of his strong grip. The nerd gasped for air holding his chest as his lungs filled up with the life giving substance "it's ok Flash just next time be a little more careful will you" Peter laughed as he leaned against the bleacher next to Flash, who laughed a bit before telling Peter he would be more careful in the future "where are you planning to take her?" Flash asked as he and Peter watched Ava walk into the gym "I'm not sure" Peter replied now scratching his head trying to think of where to take Ava for they're date. Soon the gym teacher told everyone to go change and go out to the field. In the changing room Peter was changing his shirt when he heard Sam calling his name "yo Peter try not to get yourself hard out there" this owned him a low groan from Peter.

Freeze frame

Peter looks away from Sam "man sometimes I wish I could teach Sam a lesson" Peter said smiling evilly as he imagined him in his Spider-man outfit and Nova tried up and in a huge sling shot then Spider-man shoots Nova into the sun.

Freeze frame end

Peter didn't say anything cause he knew it would only lead to a fight, after all the guys were done changing they all went to the field. When Ava came out Peter couldn't help but stare at her well form ass and chest "damn what a great body, I wish I could get a piece of that" Peter thought trying not to get an erection in front of everyone "hey Peter" Ava said smoothly knowing it made the young teenage boy shiver "h...hi Ava" Peter replied nervously while he blushed madly, Luke, Danny and Sam noticed the redness on their friend's face and looked at each other in confusion unsure why Peter was blushing "are you ok Peter?" Danny asked making the spider based superhero start to panic and think up a another lie. But before he could say anything Flash called Danny over and asked him to play catch with a football "oh man thank you Flash" Peter said to himself relieved that Flash helped him out of a tight spot "hey Peter follow me I want to tell you something" Ava whispered into Peter's ear as she walked pass him and headed for the bleacher while walking in a very sexy way. Without a second thought Peter followed his follower superhero to the bleachers while making sure no one saw him or Ava heading for the bleachers.

When Peter walked under the bleachers he didn't see Ava, then out of nowhere he was being pinned to the ground "Ava what the heck are you doing?" Peter asked when he realize that he was being pinned by his teammate "you know what I'm doing Peter" Ava replied as she held Peter's arm down and kissed him on the passionately lips.

In Peter's mind

A whole brunch of mini Peters are sitting around a round table trying to work out what was happening to the real Peter Parker "holy shit Ava is actually kissing him!" One mini Peter said as he freaked out "maybe this is some kind of test to see what he'll do" another mini Peter commented looking at a piece of paper with different ideas on what to do next. The mini Peters started arguing over what to do next and if Peter should kiss Ava back "I say he should kiss Ava back that's what she wants" a mini Peter told the others sure that it was the right move "are you crazy!" a mini Peter shouted standing up and slammed his hands on the table. This of course started another argument between the mini Peters.

Back outside of Peter's head

Without thinking more about it Peter kissed Ava back pushing his tongue into the beautiful girl's mouth, this owned him a soft moan from Ava and her tongue started fighting with his tongue "wow Ava where did that come from?" Peter asked when he broke his kiss "that was to give you an idea of what's to come" Ava replied before getting off of Peter and walked out from under the bleachers leaving Peter to work out what just happen.

For the rest of the day Peter thought about the kiss Ava had given him and what she meant by more to come "what the hell did she mean by more to come" Peter said as he hopped and swingged through New York's high rises, just then he heard a alarm go off and Electro running out of a bank "hey captain light bulb I thought you would of given up on robbing banks" Spider-man joke before grabbing the bank bags with his webs and pulled them away from Electro "damn it Spider-man why can't you just leave me alone" Electro yelled before shooting a pair of lightening bolts at the wall Spider-man was sticking too "what can I say you have a electric personal hehehehe get it electric personal cause you have electric powers" Spider-man laughed as he landed on the street and fired a web into Electro's eyes blinding him "aaaaahhhhhhhh you little shit when I get my hands on you I'm going to fry your brain" the bad guys screamed as he tried to get the webs out of his eyes. When he did he saw Spider-man standing in front of him about to punch him in the face "ah shit" the villain groaned before being knocked out with a single punch "good job Spidy you took out Electro with very little damage to the area" Nick said making Spider-man jump a little "jeez Nick you need to stop sneaking up on people" Spider-man replied trying to act like he wasn't scared but the super spy knew other wise "stop complaining web head" Nick groaned as he watched two of his agents take Electro away "now about that little problem of yours?, did you work it out?" Nick asked as he and Spider-man walked over to the jet Nick came in "yeah I did I asked Ava out, thanks for the help" Spider-man answered as he and Nick got in the jet and Spider-man pulled off his mask "no problem Parker I'm glad I could help, I'm just glad you didn't call Tony Stark, who knows what he would of told you" Nick commented sitting in a chair getting ready for take off "why would it be a bad idea to call Tony?" Spider-man asked taking a seat in a chair next to Nick "cause he's a womanizer and a hot head" Nick replied as the jet took off and headed for S.H.I.E.D headquarters.

Peter looked out the jet window as New York quickly passed by the speeding jet "Parker what are you planning to wear?" Nick asked the superhero who was still looking out the window "oh uh I have my uncle Ben's old tuxedo, I thought I would wear that" Peter replied turning from the window to look at the leader of S.H.I.E.D "yeah I don't think a tuxedo from the 70s will work" Nick commented before pulling out his intercom and called Dr. Curt Connors to tell him that he was going to help make Peter a tuxedo which he was more then happy to do since he owned Peter for saving him when he was turned into the Lizard.

When they got to S.H.I.E.D headquarters the two men headed for the lab where doc Connor was busy working "oh good Spider-man you're here come take a look" Connor said happily when he saw Peter walk into the lab "wow doc it looks great" Peter said when he saw the tuxedo hanging up on a model of himself. The tux was a jet black three button jacket with a white vest under it and a white handkerchief sticking out of the right chest, the tux also had matching black pants and shoes "how did you guys make this so fast?" Peter asked as he got a better look at the tuxedo "I had this made a little while a go cause I wanted to thank you for saving me" Connor told the teen smiling at how happy Peter was when he saw the tuxedo "you didn't have to pay me back for saving you" Peter said looking back at dr. Connor who was laughing a little "yes I did, you helped me when I needed it the most and you wouldn't give up on me" Connor argued remembering being in doc ock's lab bear ass naked and Spidy was there to cover him up. Peter went to the break room and changed into his tuxedo and looked himself over amazed at how well it fit him "man it fits like a second skin" Peter said looking at the back of his tuxedo to see how it looked "looking good Parker now you look like a man ready for a date, here take this" Nick said as he walked back into the lab and handed Peter a debit card "thanks Nick, but why are you giving me this?" the teenage boy asked while he put the card into his wallet "call it a early Christmas gift now you have an hour before your date so try not to ruin the tux" Nick replied leaving Peter to go to the command center. Peter sat on the couch that was in the break room and turned on the tv, he flipped through the channels for a minute before finding something good "250 channels and nothing good on" Peter groaned as he put his hands in his pocket and quickly felt something in the left pocket. He took hold of the object and pulled it out of his pocket and when he did his mouth fell open, it was a condom with a note on it. He read the note wanting to know who was crazy enough to give a 16 year old a condom.

Dear Peter

Through our great good fortune, in our youth our hearts were touched with fire. It was given to us to learn at the outset that life is a profound and passionate thing, so please use this wisely and use it only when the time is right.

Your friend

Nick Fury

A smile formed on Peter's face as he read the note, he had no idea Nick cared for him so much. He had been a father figure to Peter ever since he joined S.H.I.E.D "thanks Nick I'll make sure I use it only when it's necessary" Peter said as if the leader of S.H.I.E.D was in the room with him before putting the condom back in his pocket.

15 minutes before his date Peter went to the command center to see if someone would give him a ride "hey Nick could someone give me a lift other wise I'm going to have to swing down" Peter said as he walked into the S.H.I.E.D command center with his mask and gloves on "I know Spidy and I already got you a ride agent Hallaway looks like you're passager's ready to go" Nick said to a very beautiful woman with short black hair and green eyes "yes sir this way Spider-man" agent Hallaway told Spidy as she walked pass him and headed for the hanger. The two walked to the hanger not talking at all Peter was nervous about his date and agent Hallaway was not the kind of person who got into other people's love lives "you look very handsome Spider-man, but you don't have to wear the mask I know who you are Peter Parker" Hallaway said walking into the hanger where they're jet was waiting "wait how do you know who I am?, ok never mind I forgot you're a S.H.I.E.D agent duh" Peter replied as he followed the woman into the jet. Peter pulled off his mask and gloves then put them in his right pocket and sat in the co-pilot chair "I'm General Fury's second in command I know everything about you Peter" Hallaway said before starting up the jet and took off to where Peter was having his date.

Hallaway dropped Peter off a few blocks away from the restaurant he was taking Ava to. He got to the restaurant and waited for a while before he started to worry that Ava wasn't going to show up "Peter is that you?" Ava asked making Peter turn to where the voice was coming from, when he did his heart nearly popped out of his chest. Ava was wearing a silk white dress and shoes with a gold neckless around her neck and she had her hair in Chignon making her look very very beautiful "wow Ava you look amazing" Peter said dumbfoundedly making Ava giggle at him a little "thanks Peter, by the way great tuxedo where you get it?" Ava replied now looking her date over with a wicked smile on her face "oh this old thing it was a gift from dr. Connor for saving him when he turned into the Lizard" Peter replied blushing a little cause of the way Ava way staring at him. The two teens went inside and were seated at a table that was against the wall "I can't believe this place, it's so nice" Ava said as she looked around the restaurant and the paintings on the walls "yeah it is Nick told..." He stopped right away he was now in trouble "wait General Fury knows we're on a date!" Ava gasped while she blushed like crazy "yeah he does but he only told me what restaurant to take you that's all" Peter lied not wanting the date to end so soon or Ava to kick his ass. Ava let out a long sigh of relief "that's good to hear" she commented just before the waiter came. Ava and Peter ordered they're food and while they waited they talked about they're past and how they were both orphans which brought them closer together. When the food came the couple ate they're food still talking about they're life's and what they hoped to do in the future "oh man this is so good here Peter try it" Ava said picking up a piece of her salmon and put it in Peter's mouth "wow you're right that is good" Peter replied after he swallowed the fish making Ava giggle "hey after this want to go for a walk?" Peter asked hoping his date would say yes "sure that sounds good" Ava answered now thinking up a plan that would make the night wonderful for the both of them.

After they were done with they're dinner Peter paid the bill and the two headed for the park holding each others hands. Ava couldn't remember ever being this happy since her father had died, Peter seemed to make her horrible past disappear and made her feel like there was nothing wrong. Peter and Ava walked around the park for a while talking a little bit about all kinds of things till Ava stopped making Peter look at her oddly "what's wrong Ava? Parker asked not letting go of Ava's hand "Peter I have to tell you this now or I'm never going to get this out...I love you Peter, your a crazy hot shot who won't do as your told but at the same time you're do what ever it takes to protect the ones you care about and I think that's the bes..." But Ava was cut off by Peter who pulled her in for a passionate kiss "I love you too Ava" Peter said hugging his date tightly not wanting to let her go. Just then they heard what could easily be Hello by Lionel Richie "you want to dance?" Peter asked knowing he couldn't dance at all but he was willing to try "I would love to" Ava replied putting Peter's hand on her hip and started to dance with him.

I've been alone with you

Inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips

A thousand times

I sometimes see you

Pass outside my door

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

'cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much

I love you

The two did a simple three step dance not wanting to step on each other's feet, while at the same time they share a short kiss.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again

How much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello!

I've just got to let you know

'cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you

Meanwhile in the distance Nick Fury was leaning on a power box that had a large CD player playing Lionel Richie's song "works every time" he said with a huge smirk on his face as he watched the two teenagers dance in the park.

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

'cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you

The song ended but the young couple kept dancing " General Fury I know I never questioned you before, but why are you following Parker and Ayala?" Hallaway said in Fury's intercom while Nick was still watching Peter and Ava dancing "I thought I would give Parker a helping hand and what better way then playing a little Lionel Richie" Nick replied giving his underling a cocky smile "but sir they may try to have sex!, if they do Ava could get pregnant" Hallaway told her boss who just shaked his head in disagreement "I wouldn't worry I gave Parker the tools to make sure Ava wouldn't get pregnant" Nick replied before shutting off his intercom and went back to watching the young couple.

Peter was doing a pretty good job even if he had never really danced before, he kissed Ava on the forehead sweetly not knowing that Nick was there giving him a helping hand "I love you Peter" Ava cooed as she laid her head on Peter's chest and wrapped her arms around his mid-section pulling him close to her "I love you too Ava, by the way what did you mean by more to come?" Peter replied hugging his girlfriend back. Ava looked up at Peter with a evil smile on her face, she then leaned up to Peter's ear "let's find a more private place then I can tell you what I meant" she whispered running her finger up and down Peter's chest then headed back out of the park with Peter right behind her. Peter tried to think of why Ava wanted to go to a more private area.

Freeze frame

The angel and devil Spider-man popped onto Peter's shoulders "what are you stupid? How the hell do you not know what she's planning?" The devil Spider-man asked knocking on the side of Peter's head. Peter still looked lost so the devil Spider-man slapped his forehead "let me make this simple Ava...wants...to...fuck...you" the evil Spider-man told Peter slowly making sure he under stood what he was saying "she wants to what!" Both Peter and angel said at the same time both their eyes popped out of their heads "why else do you think Nick Fury gave you that condom?" The devil Spider-man asked waving his finger in a cocky manner. Peter thought for a moment and remembered the condom that was in his left pocket "oh crap that's right I totally forgot about it" Peter replied hitting himself like a idiot "whoa whoa whoa slow down you're only 16, your to young to have sex!" The angel Spider-man shouted angrily trying to talk Peter out of having sex with Ava "you could get Ava pregnant, what are you going to do if that happens?" angel Spider-man continued hoping the young teenage boy who was still thinking about weather or not to sleep with the very beautiful, smart and probably very horny teenage girl that was in front of him. Peter didn't say anything for a minute he had to really think about this "no she won't get pregnant, I'll use the condom and I will show Ava just how much I love her" Peter told the the mini Spider-men who had a look of joy and disappointment on their faces then disappeared.

Freeze frame end

As Peter followed Ava a thought crossed his mind making him stop "hey Ava where are we going?, we can't go back to the house the guys are there" Peter asked making Ava look at him in a very lustful way "I thought we would go to the S.H.I.E.D and use one of the unused bedrooms, I know you can sneak us in without anyone seeing us right?" Ava replied walking up close to Peter and kissed him on the lips while at the same time she rubbed his cock making it semi hard "yeah...sure" Peter commented before grabbing his mask and gloves out of his jacket and put them on "hold on it meant get windy" he continued wrapping his arm around Ava and took off "whoa!" Ava yelled joyfully as she and Peter swingged through New York. It took Peter a little longer then normal did to get to S.H.I.E.D mainly because he had to make sure he didn't drop Ava and he wanted to show her a good time "there it is, that's odd where's the guards?" Peter asked when he saw no one in the guard towers "they're probably all getting coffee now shut up and let's go other wise you won't find out what I was talking about earlier" Ava groaned in annoyance, this just made Peter blush he was finally going to get laid "ok hold on we can go through the air shaft on the roof" Peter told his date before firing a web at a few cameras to block there views the swingged himself and Ava to the roof where the air shaft was.

The air shaft was right where Peter said it was "nice job web head" Ava said kissing Parker on the cheek as he opened the air shaft "ladies first" Peter smiled returning the kiss and watched Ava crawled into the shaft "what a great ass" Peter said out of no where slapping himself for saying it "if you don't hurry up you won't get to see more" Ava joked looking back at Peter with a sexy smile on her face "more?" Peter asked himself as he followed Ava into the air shaft. The two teens crawled through the air shaft making they're way to the area where the bedrooms were and both of them were growing horny and wanted each other really badly "I'm going to rock your world Parker" Ava thought sexily looking back at Peter from the corner of her eye, her panties were getting wet from the thought of having sex with Peter and having his manhood inside her pussy. She was a little scared about losing her virginity she heard that it hurt a lot at first but in the end it was worth it, the passion that came with it was going to be amazing "hey Ava hold up you passed the room" Peter told the girl who quickly backed up as Peter opened the air duck and checked to see if the room was empty and it was "the coast is clear" Peter said helpfully before hopping down and held his arms up to help Ava down.

As Ava climbed down Peter got a good look at her panties making his cock hard "holy shit her panties are soaking wet, hehehehe I just got a great idea" Peter thought before pulling off his mask and moving Ava so her pussy was over his mouth so he could lick her vagina "oh god Peter that feels so good!" Ava moaned as she held tight to the air shaft opening, Peter stopped licking Ava's pussy so he could move her panties out the way. There it was a long pink slit in between Ava's legs, her clitoris was hard and dripping with her juices "well it's now or never" Peter told himself before he lowered Ava and licked her pussy folds making her scream in pleasure "Peter...go...deeper!"Ava screamed at the top of her voice not caring if anyone heard her screaming, Peter did as he was told and pushed his tongue deep inside Ava's pussy making her moan even louder. He made sure to lick her vagina walls and clitoris wanting to make sure he did a good job and by the way Ava was screaming he was "I...love...you...Peter...Parker!"Ava groaned now digging her nails into the metal "I...love...you...too...Ava...Ayala" Peter replied in between his licks and light bites. It was a good thing Peter was super strong other wise he would of never been ever to hold Ava up like he was "hey Peter put me on the bed" Ava panted biting down on the corner of her mouth "ok" Peter replied putting Ava on the bed and pulled off her panties "hold on I need to take my dress off" Ava said standing back up and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground then unhooked her bra letting Peter see her dark brown nipples.

Freeze frame

"Ok this is the greatest day of my life, 1. I got to break Flash's nose and I didn't get in trouble 2. I asked Ava out on a date 3. Dr. Connor gave me this kick ass tuxedo 4. I got to dance with Ava in the middle of Center park 5. I get to see Ava bear ass naked and we're about to have sex, man could this day get any better" Peter said jumping up and down in absolute joy.

Freeze frame end

"Ava...I've never seen anything so beautiful" Peter said as he cupped both of Ava's boobs and played with the nipples that were now hard "Peter stop playing with them" Ava moaned wrapping her arms round Peter's neck to help hold herself up "there so soft" Peter said squeezing the boobs causing their owner moan even more "oh Peter that feels...good" Ava panted before letting go of Peter and fell on the bed behind her "Peter I want you to eat out my pussy" the young woman told her lover opening her legs so Peter could see her dripping wet vagina and clitoris. Peter's cock was at full mast and was pushing up against his pants, so he undressed as fast as he could showing Ava his eight inch cock "wow Peter you sure have a awesome penis" Ava said blushing at the sight of the hard male member "thanks it's not bad if I say so myself" Peter replied with a huge cocky smile on his face. Peter got on the bed and kissed Ava on the lips then went down to her neck and kept going till he reached her clitoris and sucked on it making Ava scream lustfully and hold tightly to the bedding as Peter licked up and down her pussy then lightly bit it. Peter used his fingers to open Ava's vagina folds so he could lick her insides causing her to buck her legs in enjoy "oh god Peter I'm so close just a little more" Ava yelled tossing her head from side to side and squeezed and rubbed her own boobs and nipples "fuck you taste so good" Peter said in between his licks, sucks and bites. Peter pushed his tongue in and out of his girlfriend's pussy making sure he did it right "ahhhhhhhhh" Ava shouted at the top of her voice as she had her first orgasmed covering Peter's face with her vaginal juices.

Peter moved up the bed so he was lying next to Ava, who pulled him in for a long loved filled kiss "thank you Peter, now I think I should give you a little pay back" Ava said before kissing Peter again and went down to his rock hard cock, she was amazed at how big and thick the male member was "are you ok Ava?" Peter asked noticing the odd way his girlfriend was staring at his cock "yeah it's just...it's the first time I've ever seen a dick" Ava replied before she started to rub the dick making Peter groan happily. As she rubbed the cock, Ava licked up the dick then kissed the cock head knowing it would make Peter moan and groan in absolute pleasure "I told you there was more to come, now sit back and enjoy" Ava told Peter before slipping the dick into her mouth and started to deep throat him letting the dick hit the back of her throat making her nearly throw up but she was able to stop herself from doing so.

Ava bopped up and down on the throbbing cock while she massaged Peter's balls at the same time, this of course got several happy moans and pants from the teenage boy.

As Ava sucked his dick Peter was breathing heavily and gritting his teeth wanting to hold on as long as he could "fuck yes keep going babe you're doing great" Peter said between his teeth as he tossed his head back now really enjoying the blow job he was getting from Ava "glad your enjoying it stud" Ava replied with the tip of Peter's cock still in her mouth. The blow job went on for a good ten minutes without either of the teenagers saying anything to each other, they're moans and groans told them how they were doing "mmmmmmmmmm I can taste you're pre cum, it's a little salty" Ava told Peter after what seemed like an hour of them not talking to each other. Peter just put his hand on top of Ava's head to hold her there not wanting her to move from where she was before replying "I'm just about there just keep going, you're doing a fucking wonderful job" He then ran his fingers through Ava's jet black hair feeling how silky it was. Peter bucked his hips wanting his dick to go farther into Ava's throat "just a little fucking more" Peter thought to himself as his pre cum oozed out of his cock. Without saying a word Ava begun to hummed sending Peter over the edge, firing load after load of cum into Ava's mouth and down her throat into her stomach, she took as much as she could but there was to much so she let the rest of the cum go all over her face and hair. Once she was sure her lover was done she kissed him deeply and laid her head on his strong chest "I love you Ava you know that" Peter said as he peppered his girl's head with several kisses each one full of love "I love you too Parker, now could we get down to business I really want you to fuck me and fuck me good" Ava replied returning each kiss Peter had given her "really?, well ok just give me a minute" Peter commented before getting out of the bed and went over to his jacket and pulled out the condom "haha I found it" Peter said opening the wrap and pulled out the condom and put it on his cock then got back on the bed.

Peter got on top of Ava and lined his penis up with her vagina then push the tip in slowly making Ava moan lustfully "you ok?" Peter asked making sure his girlfriend was ok so far "yeah I'm good keep going"Ava replied giving Parker a small smile. Peter went farther in till he was stopped by a fleshly barrier "what the heck is that?" he asked looking down at Ava for an answer "it's my hymen, you have to push through it, but be gentle please" Ava replied getting herself ready for the pain that was coming "oh uh ok on the count of three I'll push through ok?...one...two...three" Peter said before bucking his hips and broke through the hymen causing Ava to screamed very loudly. Peter didn't move for a minute he wanted Ava to get use to having his cock inside her, he could feel blood run pass his dick telling him that he had just taken Ava Ayala's virginity and she had just taken his virginity as well "I'm good Peter now go slow at first and I'll tell you when to speed up" Ava commented before kissing Peter, who slowly pulled out and pushed back in making the girl moan as he did so "fuck your pussy is really fucking tight" Peter panted as he kept humping Ava's super tight pussy "shut up and keep going" Ava ordered digging her nails into Peter's back "ow ok ok there's no reason to get violent" Parker replied before he started to hump into the young woman under him.

With each hump Ava let out another scream for more which Peter was more then happy to do. Peter couldn't believe that he was actually having sex with Ava Ayala, one of the hottest girls he had ever met in his whole life "I want...you...so...bad"Ava panted as Parker bucked into her more and more getting her closer to her second orgasmed "same...here" Peter replied in heavy breaths before feeling a pop "fuck the condom just broke" Peter said in a panic ready to pull out "so what, I'm on the pill anyways" Ava groaned using her legs to push Peter back inside her. Peter looked at her in confusion unsure if she was lying or not, but that thought quickly left his head when he felt Ava's vagina squeeze on his cock making him want to keep going "fuck it" Peter shouted before he started humping Ava as hard as he could and started to suck on her nipple. Peter wasn't thinking about anything else but the fucking he was giving Ava and how he was enjoying it so much, then a wonderful idea came to Peter's mind he took his pointer finger and pushed it into Ava's pussy this got him a very approved moan from Ava who pulled him in for a kiss "oh god" the beautiful girl yelled holding her arms around Peter as he pounded away at her vagina "I'm so happy Peter" she cried kissing Parker on the cheek. Peter returned the kiss he was just as happy as Ava was, not because he was getting laid but because he was having sex with someone he cared for.

"Ava I'm so close to cumming" Peter said in heavy breaths feeling his cock and balls burn with the need to release "I want you to cum inside me, don't pull out" Ava panted holding tight to her boyfriend so he couldn't pull out of her pussy "uh...uh...uh...here it comes" Peter said between his teeth before he started humping as hard as he could making Ava cum, after a another minute Peter finally came firing load after load into Ava's womb till it started to over flow running down Ava's ass and onto the bed. Once he was sure he was done Peter pulled out and laid on Ava's sweat covered body pressing her boobs against his chest, both of them were really worn out from having sex but they shared a short kiss "that was awesome thank you Peter" Ava said before lowing herself so she could clean Peter's cock off "your welcome Ava, we should do this again sometime soon" Peter replied moaning a little as Ava cleaned off his dick "yeah but we meant have to go to a hotel next time" Ava commented now done cleaning Peter off and laid her head on Parker's couple felt really sleepy but they knew they had to get home before the others noticed that they won't home "what time is it?" Ava asked as she kissed Peter's chest, Peter grabbed his intercom and looked at the time "it's 1:36 a.m." he replied before getting up and took a short shower. Ava took a shower next then got dress and the two sneaked back out of the S.H.I.E.D base then headed home while thinking about the wonderful time they had just shared and how they were going to do it again.

The end

I hope you guys enjoyed the one shot, I really tried to make this story good and stay true to the show. I don't own Ultimate Spider-man it belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel comics, but please leave comments and reviews. Peace out y'all


	2. Chapter 2

More then just superheroes

Ultimate Spider-man fanfiction

By Zero2o11

What's up ladies and gentlemen Zero2o11 or Zero2o1o either one is fine, anyways I wanted to tell you guys I made a second chapter to my Ultimate Spider-man story More then just superheroes. If you haven't read the first story I'll give the short vision, basically Peter Parker realize that he has a crush on his friend and teammate Ava Ayala so he asks the leader of S.H.I.E.D Nick Fury for help. After he gets the advice he needs Peter asks Ava out and she says yes, some other great stuff happens but I'm not going to tell anymore cause I don't want to ruin it for you. I hope you guys enjoy the story.

WARNING STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WILL BE IN THIS STORY IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 OR YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES WITH LOTS OF SEX WILL DON'T READ THIS STORY!

I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, it belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel comics.

Chapter two: Looking to the future

It was another beautiful day in New York City, New York and Ava Ayala A.K.A White tiger was walking into a small coffee shop wearing her normal clothes along with sunglasses that covered a large part of her face. She looked around the shop for a second looking for her secret boyfriend, after a few seconds she found him sitting at their usual spot waiting for her "hey what took you so long?" The boy asked in a sarcastic way that made the normally very serious girl giggle joyfully "sorry I lost track of time" Ava apologized before taking off her glasses and kissed her boyfriend on the lips "you're always working on your schoolwork or training hard aren't you?, that's one thing I really love about you" the boy joked putting his hand on top of Ava's hand "stop Peter you're making me blush" the teen superhero said as her cheeks turned a light ruby red. Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-man had been secretly dating Ava for the last few weeks not telling anyone about it cause it would put Ava in danger if anyone ever found out he was Spider-man and he loved her too much to see her get hurt because of him "what did you tell the guys where you were going when you left the house?" Ava asked wanting to know what lie Peter told their teammates so he could get out of the house to see her "I told them I was just going out for a swing, nothing to big" Peter replied rubbing his nails against his shirt like he was a smooth talker. Ava giggled again making Peter's heart melt in his chest. He could listen to her laugh all day and all night and he never would get sick of it "you're a goofball you know that" Ava laughed smiling warmly at the man who had taken her virginity only a few weeks ago "yeah but I'm you're goofball" Peter replied returning the smile Ava was giving him. The couple stared into each others eyes now wondering what had taken them so long to realize that they were perfect for each other.

They were both top of their class, both superheroes and they had both lost their parents at a young age, they had so much in common that it was like they were meant to be together.

Peter kissed Ava's hand making her blush "I can of feel bad for lying to the guys and lying to my Aunt May, we could at least let her know we're dating I mean I lie enough to her already about what I do during the day" Peter said frowning a little while he rubbed his brown hair with his free hand "I can understand you hate lying to you're aunt, but it's for the best cause she could find out about what we did at the you know where" Ava replied in a low whisper not wanting anyone else to hear her.

Freeze frame

Peter looks away from Ava to the reader "she has a point if my Aunt May learns that I had sex with Ava who knows what she would do to me" Peter said before imaging himself on a big metal table tied down and Aunt May about to cut off his balls.

Freeze frame end

Just the thought of losing his manhood sent a shiver up and down his spine, not only that but Aunt May would make Ava leave the Parker house or at least she would keep a closer eye on the two teens making it harder for them to do their jobs as superheroes "what's wrong Peter?" Ava asked when she noticed the color in Peter's face fade a little "I was thinking maybe we should hold on telling my aunt that we're dating at least till the time is right" Peter answered before remembering Aunt May trying to cut off his balls making him shiver again. Ava laughed a little when she saw Peter shiver she wasn't sure why he was shivering but she thought it had to do something with his aunt "I'll get us some coffee" Peter said before standing up and walked over to the lady who made the coffee. As Ava waited for Peter to get back she saw the Hulk's alter ego Dr. Bruce Banner walk into the coffee shop "Dr. Banner over here" Ava said without even trying to stop herself, the skinny man looked over to the table Ava was sitting at and walked over "do I know you miss?" Bruce asked when he got to the table "no I'm Ava Ayala, me and my boyfriend are huge fans" Ava told the leading mind in the field of gammer radiation "oh that's nice" Bruce said happy to hear that he still had fans even after all the damage the Hulk had caused over the years "so what high school do you and you're boyfriend go to?" Banner asked trying to start up a conversation with the teenage girl "we go to Mid town high, we're top of our class and my boyfriend is really smart" Ava replied way to happy that she was talking to Bruce Banner to realize that she was talking a little to much "oh that's good to hear I bet he's a...Peter Parker is that you?" Bruce started to say but when he saw Peter walk back to the table he was happy to see him. The teenage boy stopped when he saw Bruce Banner sitting at the table with Ava "uh hi Dr. Banner I didn't know you knew me?" Parker said before putting the coffee on the table and then shaked Bruce's hand "yeah I have a big green friend who owes you and he told me all about you" Banner replied giving the superhero a wink telling him that he knew Peter Parker was Spider-man "oh yeah hahaha" Peter laughed weakly now wondering what other members of the Avengers would walk into the coffee shop "so how long have you two been dating?" Bruce asked wanting to know more about the two teenagers relationship "only a few weeks Dr. Banner" Ava replied after taking a drink of her coffee "please call me Bruce, there's no need to call me Dr. Banner" Bruce told Ava now blushing a little bit "oh ok Bruce" Ava said giggling at the fact that she was calling Dr. Banner by his first name "I'm actually waiting for a friend, you wouldn't mind if he joined us would you?" Banner asked the two young superheroes who had no problem with the doctor's friend joining them "there he is, hey Steve over here" Bruce commented before waving over a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes over to the table. Peter and Ava looked at each other then to none other then Captain America himself who was now walking up to the table "hey Bruce I see you made some friends" Steve Roger said before Introducing himself to Peter and Ava "it's nice to meet you Captain" Ava greeted even throe she had met him several times before as White tiger "it's nice to meet you too ms. Ayala, I did a background check on you and mr. Parker when I came in and saw you sitting with Dr. Banner" Steve told Peter and Ava who looked at each other then back to Captain America "oh nothing really come up did it?" Peter asked nervously as he picked up his coffee "it showed that you do freelance photographing for the Daily bugle" Steve replied putting his fingers together "kind of odd you think, I mean j. Jonah Jameson hates Spider-man and you're taking pictures of him and selling them to Jameson" Steve continue making Ava look over at her boyfriend wanting to know what the captain was talking about "it's only so I could get a little cash to help Aunt May out with the bills" Peter told Ava who knew he wasn't lying to her "so what else have you been doing with that camera?" Ava slyly asked Parker making him blush madly cause she knew that he had been putting his camera in the shower right before she got in it, she would of gotten mad at this normally but she thought it was kind of kinky and got her turned on a little bit. Ava made sure Peter got some good pictures without making it look like she knew about the camera and she even put her own camera up when Peter was in the shower but she hid her's better then Peter did, the thought of Peter's naked pictures on her laptop made a evil smile form on Ava's face she would look at them again later tonight "what's with the creepy smile?" Peter asked his girlfriend who started blushing like crazy "nothing!" Ava lied putting her large sunglasses back on her face to cover her blushing cheeks. Ava blushing only made Peter more confused so he looked to Steve for help "don't look at me kid I can't help you" the captain told the teenage boy.

After a few minutes Peter decided to just give up on trying to guess why Ava was blushing and enjoy the time he had with her "so Peter, how long have you and Ava been going out?" Steve asked as he picked up a tuna fish sandwich he had ordered earlier and started eating it "we've only been dating for a few weeks" Peter replied putting his arm around Ava's shoulder and pulled her close to him "I'm guessing no one other then Director Fury knows about you two?" Steve asked knowing the one eye man who knew everything would most likely know that two of his teen superheroes were dating "no my friends Mary Jane Watson and Flash Thompson know, but they promised not to tell anyone" Ava told the first Avenger before telling him that it was Flash who made Peter realize that he was in love with her which was kind of funny cause Flash was normally picking on Peter not giving love advice "people can surprise you sometimes, I mean look at me no one would think I turn into a giant green monster" Bruce told the couple reminding them that he was no normal guy "yeah that's..." But Peter stopped talking when he heard people screaming outside "let's go doctor looks like we're needed" Steve told Bruce as he stood up and headed for the front door "man I just got this shirt" Bruce groaned before following Captain America outside. Peter stood up and left the table to see what was happening and to get his Spider-man suit on "wait up Peter" Ava told her boyfriend as they walked out of the coffee shop and into a alleyway "come on Ava Cap and the Hulk may need our help Peter told his girlfriend as he pulled off his shirt "I doubt that they're Avengers I'm sure they can handle what ever it is" Ava replied but she knew Peter was right so she and Parker changed into they're superhero suits and went to help Captain America and the Hulk.

The two teenage superheroes made they're way back to the street to find Captain America fighting with Kraven the hunter and The Hulk was going toe to toe with the Rhino "ah man they started the fun without us" Spider-man joked before shooting a web at Kraven's sword and pulled it away from him "hey Sr. Mustache didn't anyone tell you that it's not a good idea to play with pointy objects " Spider-man said putting the sword on the roof so Kraven couldn't get it "Hijo de a puta (son of a bitch)" Kraven cursed in Spanish when he saw Spider-man and White tiger standing on the roof of the coffee shop "thanks for the help Spider-man" Steve said blocking a punch then gave Kraven a punch of his own "Spidy you help the Hulk while I help Captain America" White tiger told the spider powered superhero who agreed then swingged off down the street to where the Hulk and Rhino were fighting.

"Heeeeeey Rhino" Spider-man called firing web balls at the huge bad guy making him turn to face where Spider-man was "I think you should just give up" Spidy told Rhino as he hopped off the wall he was sticking to and landed next to the Hulk, who was punching his fists together "I would listen to bug man" the Hulk said as he continued hitting his huge fists together. Spider-man had never felt so cocky mainly because he had the world's strongest superhero by his side and he knew Rhino was shitting his pants I...I'm not scared o...of a big green fre...freak and a bug" Rhino said trying his best to sound brave, but his courage was clearly failing him "sure you are" the Hulk joked mocking the villain knowing he was scared of him.

Before Rhino could give the Hulk a come back Spider-man fired two web balls into his eyes blinding him "ahhhhhhhhhhh why is it always the fucking eyes!" Rhino screamed as he tried to pull the webs out of his eyes.

When he finally got the webs out of his eyes the Hulk was standing right in front of him ready to punch him "shit" Rhino cursed right as the Hulk's fist made contact with his face knocking him through a building and into the street Spider-man had left Captain America and White tiger to fight Kraven the hunter "oh hi tiger having fun?" Spider-man asked jokingly as he swingged and landed next to his teammate/girlfriend, who couldn't help but chuckle a little "yeah we already beat Kraven and I was just waiting for you and the Hulk to finish up" White tiger replied trying her best not to show that she had feelings for Spider-man to anyone "wow that was fast, so after this I thought we could go do something…...fun" the last part he said in a whisper telling White tiger that it was something she would greatly enjoy "yeah sounds like fun, I'll see if Captain America still needs us" the beautiful Latina girl replied smoothly making Spidy's knees nearly buckled at hearing her voice.

Captain America was talking to a NYPD police officer when White Tiger finally found him "what's up White tiger?" Cap asked when he noticed the teen superhero standing behind him "I, will me and Spider-man were wondering if you needed us anymore?" White tiger replied happy her mask hid her blushing face "oh yeah I can handle it from here thanks for the help" Captain America commented remembering that Peter and Ava had been on a date when Kraven and Rhino showed up. Without realizing what she was doing White tiger started jumping up and down joyfully before stopping and running off totally embarrass at what she had just done "hehehehe good luck kid, you're going to need it" Cap joked before going to find the Hulk hoping he hadn't scared anyone else today.

Peter was putting his street clothes back on when White tiger jumped down from the roof of the coffee shop a foot away from him and took off her mask "so can we..." But he was cut off cause Ava pulled him in for a loving kiss "yes we can go" Ava told her boyfriend before getting her clothes from where she hid them and put them back on. Ava couldn't help but look at Peter's ass as he put his jeans back on, this made her panties wet with the need to have sex with Peter again and she knew that was exactly what they were going to do. To Ava's disappointment she hadn't had sex with Peter since they're first date and touching herself to his pictures wasn't enough for her anymore "come on Peter" Ava whimpered in a high pitched voice telling the young man that his girlfriend was very horny and she wanted him "ok ok just let me button my pants" Peter laughed finding Ava's whimpers for him a turn on. Ava couldn't take it anymore she had to have Peter even if it was in the alley, so without warning Ava pinned Peter to the wall and kissed him as hard as she could while she rubbed his now semi hard cock making him moan in pleasure "Ava we can't do this, not here" Peter said after Ava had broken their kiss. Ava looked away ashamed of the way she had acted, she knew he was right the alley was no place to have sex with the one she loved so much "hey don't feel bad my Latina sugar cake I still love you, come on let's go to a hotel" Peter told his girlfriend lifting her chin so she was eye to eye with him "ok my Wall bug" Ava replied kissing Peter on the cheek finding the nickname he had given her really cute so she gave him one as well. Peter smiled he normally hated being called a bug but when Ava did it, it made him feel happy cause he knew she was calling him that cause she loved him. Peter took Ava's hand into his own and lead her out of the alley to the street where Cap was talking to Bruce who had turned back to normal. As the young couple walked down the street Parker's cellphone started ringing, he look to see who it was and saw that it was his Aunt May "hold on it's Aunt May, I have to answer this" Peter told Ava before hitting the answering button on his cellphone.

Peter: hey Aunt May what's up?

Aunt May: oh nothing really I was just calling to see if you were ok, there was a big fight between the Avengers and a couple villains.

Peter: oh yeah I was wondering why there was so many cops here.

Peter hated lying to his aunt, sometimes he wished he could just tell her that he was Spider-man and tell her how sorry he was for lying to her.

Peter: oh wow it's Captain America.

Peter could hear his aunt chuckle over the phone as he acted like he had never seen Captain America before.

May: see if you can get his autograph, by the way have you seen Ava she wasn't at the house and I'm starting to worry.

Peter: she told me she was going to hang out with Mary Jane downtown.

May: well ok I just wish she would tell me that she was going somewhere.

Peter: I'm sure she meant to call you, she may of just forgot too .

May: I guess by the way I've noticed that you and Ava have spend a lot more time together, are you two dating?

Peter's heart started beating against his rib cage and he felt sweat running down his brow, how could his Aunt May know about him and Ava, they had been so careful to hide they're relationship from May and the others.

Peter: what no we're not dating!

May: Peter Benjamin Parker you don't have to lie to me about caring for Ava.

Peter: (sigh) yeah we're dating, we didn't tell you cause we thought you wouldn't want us dating each other.

May: Peter of course I want you to date Ava she's a beautiful girl and she really cares about you, but if you two have sex please make sure you wear a condom.

Peter nearly dropped his phone, he couldn't believe that his aunt was ok with him having sex with Ava.

May: tell Ava I said hi, bye Peter.

Peter: yeah bye Aunt May.

Peter put his cellphone away and looked over at Ava, his face was now crimson "my aunt says hi" was all he said still feeling embarrass that his aunt was ok with him having sex with the beautiful Latina girl walking next to him "she knows we're together uh?, that woman's a lot smarter then I thought" Ava replied blushing a little cause she wondered what else May Parker knew "we're have to be more careful around your aunt now" she continue before taking Peter's hand into her own as they walked down the busy New York City street.

Ava and Peter walked for a while through Central Park talking about how they were going to tell their teammates that they were dating "I think Danny and Luke will be ok with us dating, it's just Alex I'm worried about he can be such a child about this kind of thing "I know and he'll make all kinds of stupid jokes just so he can get on my nerves" Parker replied as he and Ava walked pass a lake that rented swan paddle boats "hey Peter lets go and rent a paddle boat it would be super romantic and I've never been on one before" Ava commented pulling her boyfriend over to the paddle boats "ok I guess we can do that" Peter replied now looking out at the lake where there were several couples paddling around. The owner was a middle age man with light brown hair, brown eyes and a mole on his left cheek "hi I'm Bill, you two want to rent a paddle boat" the paddle owner greeted the young couple who had just walked up to the booth he was in "yeah, how much is it?" Peter asked hoping it wasn't to much "it's $15 pre person and you can stay out for one hour" Bill replied before Peter pulled out his wallet and got some money out then gave it to Bill "thank you Peter thank you thank you thank you" Ava said happily kissing Peter on the cheek right in front of Bill, who just smiled and put the money Peter gave him in the cash box "you two can take boat #6" Bill told the couple who thanked him and walked over to where their boat was.

They got in the swan paddle boat and pushed off heading into the lake "this is fun" Ava said as she and Peter paddled farther out "yeah this was a cool idea Ava" Peter told his girlfriend before kissing her on the cheek making her blush cause there was another teen couple just a few feet away and they went to their school "oh no Peter don't they go to our school?" Ava said in a worried tone "so what" Peter replied wrapping his arm around his girlfriend "what if they tell everyone were" but she was cut off when Peter kissed her on the lips "who cares if they tell everyone, I love you and that's all that's matter" Peter cooed before kissing Ava again. When they broke they're kiss Peter and Ava paddled around the lake for a while talking and laughing "just last week Flash asked me how mine and you're relationship was going, when I told him it was going great he hugged me so hard my head nearly popped off" Peter laughed remembering how happy Flash was when he heard that Peter and Ava's relationship was going well "hahahahahaha that's funny, by the way Mary Jane told me you two kissed when you were 12. I was hoping I was your first kiss" Ava said proofing out her lips and looked at Peter like she was sad "hey you got to be my first time, I think that's better then a simple kiss" Peter replied laughing a little at the look his girlfriend was giving him.

A devious smile formed on the Latina girl's face before leaning close so she could whisper in Peter's ear "and once we get off this boat we can do it again" while she said this Ava ran her finger from Peter's cheek down to his private area making him let out a small yelp of surprise. For once Peter didn't have a clever come back like he normally did, so he started laughing like a idiot who didn't know he was being made fun of "wow are you actually lost for words?" Ava giggled amazed she was able to shut her wise cracking boyfriend up. Before Ava knew what had happen she was being pulled into a passionate kiss which she happily returned "Parker you are so wonderful" Ava cooed after she broke her kiss with Peter "yeah well I love you Ava and I want you to know that" Peter replied before peppering his girlfriend's face with several kisses, he then pulled out his cellphone and started scrolling through his music list. After a minute Hello by Lionel Richie started playing out of the phone's speakers "Peter you sweet little cheater, you know what that song means to me" Ava told the young man sitting next to her.

I've been alone with you

Inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips

A thousand times

I sometimes see you

Pass outside my door

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

'cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much

I love you

Ava kissed Peter sweetly wanting to show him that she truly did love him.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again

How much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello!

I've just got to let you know

'cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you

As the couple paddled around the lake a older woman tapped her husband on the shoulder and pointed at Ava and Peter who were sharing another kiss. The woman's husband couldn't help but smile at what he was looking at it reminded him of how he and his wife use to be when they were Peter and Ava's age

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

'cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely?

Or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying I love you

Ava had tears of joy running down her face, she had never felt so loved by anyone other then her mom and dad "Peter why are you so good to me?" She asked already knowing the answer "cause I love you Ava " was all Peter said before Ava kissed him as hard as she could. Out of no where they heard their S.H.I.E.D intercoms ringing "shit not now" Peter cursed under his breath before answering the intercom "Parker I heard you and Ava helped Captain America and the Hulk catch Kraven and the Rhino and I was just wanting to tell you two you did a good job" Nick Fury the leader of S.H.I.E.D said before noticing the pissed off look Ava was giving him "I'm guessing you two are on a date well then I'll go" Nick continued before hanging up leaving the young teen couple alone "did you just scare Nick Fury with nothing but a look?" Peter asked amazed that Ava had just scared the greatest spy in the world with nothing but a stare "yeah well he had no reason to bug us, he knew we were on a date and he called us anyways that's just rude" Ava replied folding her arms and looked at Peter in a way that told him if he didn't agree with her he wouldn't be getting sex anytime soon "uh yeah that was rude of Nick" Peter agreed kissing Ava on the cheek.

Freeze frame

Peter looks to you the reader "hey I'm not just agreeing with Ava because she's willing to have sex with me, it's because well she was actually right Nick knew we were on a date and he called us anyways" Peter tells you the reader then he looks back at Ava then back to you "ok so I am just agreeing with her cause she's willing to have sex with me" Peter said giving you the reader a thumbs up then went back to where his head was before.

Freeze frame end

Once their hour was up Peter and Ava went back to the shore "come on Peter lets go to a hotel" Ava whimper pulling her boyfriend out of Central Park and to a hotel.

They found a nice hotel not to far from Central Park, but they knew the hotel employees wouldn't give two teenagers a room so Peter would get a room and pull Ava up from the window and they would have some real fun. Peter walked into the hotel lobby and up to the front desk "howdy" Peter greeted in a fake Texan voice wanting the front end employee to think he was from Texas "hello can I help you?" The hotel employee asked giving Peter a questioning look "I was wondering if I could have a room cause my flight won't be leaving till tomorrow and I don't want to stay at the JFK" Peter lied thinking he was going to get away with this "oh I understand it's not really safe for a teenager like you to stay in the airport" the employee replied before ringing up a room for Peter "ok that will be $75 and your room will be room 247" the employee told the teenager standing in front of her "ok thank you" Peter replied pulling out his wallet and paid the lady. Peter took the key and headed up to his room

Peter: hey Ava I'm in room 247, that's on the east side see you in 10 minutes.

Peter told his girlfriend over his cellphone he had pulled out when he got to the elevator.

Ava: ok see you then my wall bug

Ava said the last part in the sexiest way she could knowing it would make Peter horny and it worked Peter could feel his penis getting hard in his pants "ah crap not now" Peter said under his breath before hitting the button for his floor, lucky for Peter he was able to get to his room without anyone seeing his erection. Peter got to the room and went to the window and opened it "hey Ava up here" he shouted down to his girlfriend who was leaning against the wall "it's about time, come on Peter shoot me down a web" Ava shouted back before Peter lowered down a web which she grabbed and climbed up it.

Ava got up easily thanks to her athleticism "hey there web head" Ava cooed as she climbed into the room "hey there kitty" Peter replied before putting both his hands on Ava's ass making her blush at the sexier contact "oh your bad Parker" Ava said in the sexiest way she could while she wrapped her arms around his neck "I thought you like it when I was bad?" Peter replied squeezing hard on the Latina girl's perfect round ass cheeks

Freeze frame

Peter looks to you the reader with a huge smile on his face "you have no idea how long I've been wanting to get a hold of Ava's ass, it's so soft and god damn it's so fucking nice" Peter tells you before squeezing Ava's ass cheeks again "I wonder if she'll let me fuck her in the ass?" Parker asked himself then he realizes that you the reader are still there "oh shit go away I want to do stuff to her" Peter said shooing you away so he can have sex with Ava.

Freeze frame end

Peter moved his right hand from Ava's ass cheek to the front of her jeans and started rubbing her pussy making the Latina girl let out low moans of pleasure telling him that he was doing a good job "hold on Peter" Ava said pushing Parker's hand away from her jeans like his hand burned "sorry was I going to fast?" Peter asked worried he was taking it to far to fast "no I thought I would give you a bit of a show to...get you in the mood" Ava replied the last part she said in a way that made Peter's teenage hormones very excited. Ava sat her boyfriend in a chair that was in the room then pulled out her iPod and started looking for a song, after a minute a smooth but a slow drum beat started playing while Ava started moving her hips from side to side.

I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way,

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say, Hurry boy, It's waiting there for you

As the first part of the song played Ava slowly pulled off her top showing Peter her ruby red bra that showed off her breast so well.

CHORUS:

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never have

Peter was watching in both excitement and curiously he had never had a lap dance before and Ava was taking off all her clothes just for him.

Just then the devil and the angel Spider-man pop onto Peter's shoulders both of them shock to see Ava in nothing but her bra and panties "Peter Benjamin Parker you are the luckiest son of a bitch in all of New York City you know that!" The devil Spider-man told Peter hugging the side of his head in joy "I have to agree with devil Spider-man you are a very lucky man, I mean look at that ass!" angel Spider-man said pointing at Ava's butt that was now facing them "yeah well this is a private show so piss off you two" Peter commented making the two mini Spider-men go away in disappointment.

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

By now Ava was so close to Peter's crotch her ass was touching it and Peter was getting really horny so he tried to touch Ava's body but his hand was slapped away "uh no touching" Ava cooed giving Peter a sexy smile and waved her pointer finger at him.

CHORUS

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never have

(Instrumental break)

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

Ava kissed Peter on the lips after she sat his lap so she was facing him "I thought there was no touching"Peter joked putting his arms around Ava and undid her bra "in your case I'll let it pass" Ava giggled pulling off her bra and tossed it to the floor.

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never have

When the song end Ava stood up and pulled off her panties and tossed them in Peter's face, right away Peter knew Ava was horny cause her panties were soaking wet and this made Parker really horny "come here you sexy little fox" Peter told his girlfriend patting his lap. Ava slowly walked over to Peter and got on her knees and unzipped his pants then she pulled Peter's rock hard dick out and licked the head making Peter moan in pleasure

"oh god Ava I've been wanting you to do this for the last couple weeks" Peter said between his teeth as Ava started sucking on his cock.

The teen girl bopped up and down on her boyfriend's dick letting it go as far as it could "is it just me or has Peter's penis gotten bigger then last time?" Ava thought to herself as she sucked on the cock in her mouth "your doing great Ava" Parker moaned lying his head back on the chair and started running his fingers through Ava's jet black hair "glad you're enjoying it cause your going to love this" Ava replied before putting Peter's cock between her boobs and started using them to rub the dick where in the hell did you learn to do this?" Peter asked nearly cumming right then and there "well I watched a few porn movies to learn a few things" Ava answered never stopping with her boob rubbing "wow Ava Ayala watched some porn movies now I got that on you" Peter laughed but he quickly stopped when Ava squeezed really hard on his balls "if you want to keep these you're won't say a word about the porn movies" Ava said giving the balls a good squeeze "I was kidding I was kidding!" Peter shouted hoping Ava would believe him "that's good to hear, now where was I?" The girl kneeing in front of Peter said before going back to sucking the dick in front of her.

Ava sucked on the dick while at the same time she started fingering herself wanting her pussy to be good and wet for Peter's cock, she made sure she rubbed her rock hard clitoris and pushed her pointer and middle finger into her pussy making her moan in pleasure "oh man Ava I love you" Peter panted digging his nails into the arm of the chair. Ava wanted to show Peter that she loved him too, so she started humming softly sending vibrations through Parker's cock. Peter was on the edge of blowing his load but he wanted to hold on as long as he could but with Ava sucking his dick and massaging his balls at the same time it was getting hard not to cum.

He put his hands on either side of Ava's head and bucked his hips so his cock would go farther down Ava's throat making nearly throw up "ha ha ha ha ha Peter slow down that hurts" Ava gasped pulling the cock out of her mouth and started breathing heavily her lungs begging for air "sorry Ava I got carried away" Peter apologized feeling really bad for nearly choking his girlfriend "it's ok I know you didn't mean to take it that far" Ava replied leaning up to Peter and kissed him on the lips.

After she broke her kiss with Peter, Ava got a wonderfully dirty idea she licked Peter's cock but she didn't put it back into her mouth "Ava what are you doing?" Peter asked the Latina girl who just winked at him before slipping one of his balls into her mouth and started licking it with her tongue "GOD DAMN THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Peter screamed as Ava sucked his balls and rubbed his dick at the same time. It was to much for the teenage boy he was going to cum "Ava I'm about to cum" Peter panted closing his eyes and got ready to cum "it's about time" Ava cooed putting the penis in her mouth and sucked on it as hard as she could wanting her boyfriend's seamen as soon as she could get it.

And she got what she wanted, load after load of white hot cum fired into her mouth and down her throat and into her stomach warming her body "that...was...fucking...great...thanks...Ava" Peter said in heavy breaths before pulling Ava in for a loved filled kiss not caring that some of his cum was still in her mouth "you're welcome Peter" Ava cooed before standing up and walking over to the bed and laid down on it then waved the white boy over to the bed "I think you know what I want" Ava told her boyfriend using her fingers to open her vagina folds just enough so Peter could see inside a little "hello we meet again Ms. pussy" Parker said in a crapy James Bond voice before getting undress and getting on the bed right over Ava's cleanly shaved pussy.

Peter buried his head between Ava's legs licking up her vaginal juices "Peter I've been wanting this for so fucking long" Ava moaned while she bit on her lower lip and started rubbing both her boobs and nipples "god you taste even better then last time" Peter told Ava as he lightly bit and sucked her clitoris.

Peter had done a lot of studying on how to please a woman while giving her oral sex and it showed cause Ava was screaming in pleasure "Peter...Parker...I...fucking...love...you" Ayala moaned while her vision was starting to get cloudy with lust. Peter licked Ava's vagina walls making them shiver at the contact of his tongue rubbing against them, he had a good idea of how close his girlfriend was to cumming by how dripping wet her walls were and how fast Ava's breathing had gotten.

On the other end of the blow job all Ava could see was a mess of brown hair moving up and down between her legs and she could hear a licking sound coming from where Peter was telling her that the white boy was eating her out as best as he could. Then Ava felt Peter's tongue dart in and out of her pussy causing the young woman to buck her legs uncontrollably "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" she screamed as a powerful wave of pleasure rocked her whole almond colored body.

Ava was so close to cumming that she could no longer think straight, all she could think about was how good it felt to have her vagina eaten out by Parker and soon she would have his penis inside her.

Peter's face was now covered in Ava's vaginal juices, but he didn't care this vagina belonged to the woman he loved "you hit the jackpot Parker" Peter told himself as he used his fingers to open Ava's pussy so he could lick her inner walls. Soon it became to much for Ava making her reach her limit. Ava collapsed limply onto the bed, tingling from the orgasm, her almond body covered in a shiny sheen of her own sweat. She had never had since a powerful orgasm, it made her whole body go numb "looks like I wasn't the only one who's been watching porn movies" Ava giggled grabbing Peter's hair and pulled him up her body so she could kiss him.

As Peter kissed Ava his cock was rubbing against the Latina girl's opening causing her to moan "Peter stick it in" Ava groaned wrapping her strong legs around Peter's hips and forced his cock inside her "aaaaaaaahhhhhh yeeeessssss" she screamed as the penis filled her vagina up "man you feel so fucking tight" Peter groaned while he moved his dick in and out of Ava's pussy.

The vagina's walls squeezed on Parker's cock as it pounded away at it "oh...god...this...feels...good" Ava panted as Peter bucked away at her and kissed her romantically wanting to show her that he truly loved her. Peter couldn't believe how lucky he was, he was having sex with Ava again but this time they didn't have to keep their voices down thanks to the fact there were no S.H.I.E.D agents around to bust them "fuck...me...harder...Parker!" Ayala yelled at the top of her voice digging her nails into Peter's back drawing a little blood "ow Ava that freaking hurts" Peter told his girlfriend who loosen her grip and apologized for hurting him "it's ok you just got a little carried away" Peter said sweetly kissing Ava on her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. The two teens got into a heated tongue fight one trying to get the upper hand over the other but they were pretty evenly matched.

They broke apart their lungs needing air "I love you Ava" Peter cooed kissing his girlfriend again but this time he made the kiss more romantic then the kisses before it "I love you too Peter, now shut up and fuck me" Ava replied before Parker grabbed a hand full of her ass and started humping her as hard as he could causing the girl scream in total mind bending pleasure. All Peter could think about was the humping he was giving the beautiful girl under him totally forgetting that he wasn't wearing a condom and he could get Ava pregnant if he didn't remember to pull out "ha ha ha ha oh god Peter thank you" Ava panted heavily before Parker started sucking on her nipple causing her to orgasm again. While Ava came Peter kept humping her not stopping for a second as the pussy walls kissed his cock "god you feel so incredibly good" Peter groaned as he pounded away at Ava's tight vagina "Peter suck on my nipple till I start lactating" Ava ordered wanting to know what it felt like to lactate. Peter didn't argue with Ava and started sucking on the dark brown nipple.

Freeze frame

Peter takes his mouth off Ava's nipple and looks at you the reader "I can't believe Ava is letting me suck on her nipple, not only that she's letting me hump her without a condom" Peter said squeezing on Ava's boobs "I really should remember to pull out when I cum" Parker told himself before going back to where he was before.

Freeze frame end

Ava couldn't believe how good it felt to have Peter's cock inside her again, she had gone over that night in that S.H.I.E.D bedroom they had used like a million times and it wasn't nearly as good as this "Ava I'm going to cum" Peter panted now breathing really heavily as his cock and balls burned with the need for release "pull out I forgot to take my pregnancy pill" Ava replied regretting to remember to take her pills. After a another minute of heavy love making Peter pulled out and empty every last seamen onto Ava's well toned stomach "that was fucking great" Peter panted before lying down next to Ava and pulled her in for a kiss "it sure was, to bad I forgot to take my pill I would of loved to feel your cum fill me up" Ava replied as she went to clean Peter's cock off then laid down next to him taking in the smell of sex that filled the hotel room.

The two teens were so happy with themselves that they didn't notice that Peter's cellphone had been ringing nonstop for the last 20 minutes "hey Peter I think you're phone's ringing" Ava cooed her sweat covered body pressed against Peter "oh ok I'll get it" Parker replied before getting up and went to answer his phone.

Peter: hello?

May: Peter Benjamin Parker where the hell have you been?, why the hell haven't you answer you're phone?

May had nearly made Peter deaf with how loud she was yelling at him, he had to hold the cellphone away from his ear cause her yelling hurt so bad.

Peter: sorry aunt May I didn't hear my phone ring cause I put it on silent cause me and Ava were in a movie.

It was the only lie Peter could think of that would seem believable.

May: oh my god Peter I'm so sorry I shouldn't of yelled at you like that I'm so sorry.

Peter: it's ok aunt May we just got out of the movie and were cutting through a alleyway when I heard my cellphone ringing.

May: when will you two been home?

Peter: I don't know maybe 30-45 minutes, we're downtown and I'm not sure how long the bus will take to get back to Queens.

Thanks to his lie he had bought himself and Ava another 25 minutes just enough time to shower and get to where Peter hid his spider cycle

May: ok be careful please bye Peter

Peter: bye aunt May

Peter hanged up his cellphone and looked back at Ava with a big smile on his face "looks like we won't be getting anymore fun" Peter said sounding very disappointed that he have another round of sex "it's ok Peter we can always do this again some other time" Ava cooed as she walked pass Peter and into the bathroom. Peter couldn't help but stare at Ava's perfect round ass as she turned on the shower and got in it.

After they each took a shower Peter lowered Ava through the window then left through the hotel lobby waving at the front end employee. Peter and Ava then walked down the busy New York City street holding each others hands and going over the wonderful sex they just had in they're minds and when the next time they were going to do it again "hey Peter?" Ava said softly as she and Peter walked to where the spider cycle was "yeah Ava" Peter replied looking over at his girlfriend "when we get home let's tell the team we're dating" Ava commented leaning her head on Peter's shoulder "yeah ok that sounds like a good idea, that way went don't have to lie to them about where we're going all the time" Parker replied kissing the top of Ava's head.

They found the bike in it's usual hiding place "right where I left it" Peter said happily before taking off his street clothes and got into his Spider-man outfit "of course it's right where you left it my wall bug" Ava giggled as she changed into her White tiger suit. When they got changed into they're superhero outfits Spider-man and White tiger got on the spider cycle and drove home where they're team was in for a big surprise.

The end

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I think I did a pretty good job on this one. I don't own hello, it belongs to Loinel Richie and who ever else. I also don't own Africa, it belongs Toto I was just using these songs for my fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

More then just superheroes

Ultimate Spider-man fanfiction

By Zero2o11

Hey everyone, I think you're really going to enjoy this chapter cause some big things happen! I don't own Ultimate Spider-man it belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel comics...I forgot to put this on the last chapter so I'm doing it now.

Chapter three: I won't go on without you

Peter Parker and Ava Ayala returned to the Parker house still holding each others hands, they were going to do it they were going to tell their teammates they had been secretly dating behind their backs for the last few weeks. Peter felt bad lying to his teammates about where he been going, but he felt that it was necessary to protect Ava in case some villain found out he was Spider-man "hey Ava you sure you want to tell the guys about us dating?" Peter asked his girlfriend who was looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers "yeah they have a right to know, we should stop lying to them" the Latino woman replied walking up to the door and opened it all the while she never let go of Peter's hand. Parker and Ayala's team were sitting in the livingroom, Luke Cage A.K.A Power-man and Sam Alexander A.K.A Nova were playing Call of Duty online while Danny Rand-K'ai A.K.A Ironfist was listening to some kind of music in the corner none of them noticing their teammates walking in or that they were holding hands.

Freeze frame start

Peter looks to you the reader a look of confusion on his face "what do we have to come in wearing signs saying we're dating to get those idiot's attention?" Peter asked rubbing his messy brown hair then went back to where his head was before.

Freeze frame end

"Hey Pete where have you been?" Luke asked looking away from the t.v and saw Peter and Ava holding hands, brcause Luke stopped playing Sam paused the game and looked to where his friend was looking "uuuuh why are Peter and Ava holding hands?" Sam asked pointing at the couple who were still holding hands "cause Sam we're dating" Ava answered making the nova powered teenager's mouth drop open "really?, how long as this been going on?" Sam asked after a couple minutes of being stunned "for the last few weeks" Danny commented plainly still listening to his music "how would you know Danny?" Peter asked the blonde teen wondering how long he knew about him and Ava "since me and Danny saw you two making out under the bleachers" Luke said trying his best not to break out laughing cause both Peter and Ava's faces were now really red "you...you saw us?" Ava asked blushing even harder then she was before "why didn't you guys tell us you knew? Peter asked his own face was crimson from the embarrassment "cause we both knew it was none of our business if you two dated each other" Luke told the spider powered teen before going back to his Call of Duty game "yes and we knew that sooner or later you would tell us when you were ready" Danny commented shutting off his music and put his iPod on a nearby coffee table. Peter couldn't believe that the whole time he had been so careful to hide his relationship with Ava, both Danny and Luke had known the entitle time and were willing not to say a word about it not even to those who they would consider friends "how you planning to tell you're aunt May about you two?" Sam asked as he had his character on Call of Duty throw a grenade into a building that had several enemies in it "we don't have to she already knows" Ava answered still not believing how easily her boyfriend's aunt figured out that they were seeing each other "man that's one clever lady" Luke laughed not stopping his game playing "yes she is" Peter laughed happy that was the only thing she knew about, cause if she found out that he and Ava had sex twice she would remove his balls and mount them on the wall over the fire place "hey Webby I'm going to the kitchen to make a sandwich, you want one?" The dark hair Latino said kissing Peter on the cheek before going to the kitchen "yeah sure thanks" Peter replied blushing a little at the fact that Ava gave him a pet name and used it in front of the other guys.

Sam broke out laughing while Luke just rolled his eyes and Danny cracked a smile "man this is great now I'll have to think up a pet name for her" Peter complained to himself not wanting his male friends to hear him crying about Ava and the nickname she gave him "so Peter does Mary Jane know about you and Ava?" Sam asked making Peter's brown eyes widen and his mouth open a little "why would that matter it's not like we were ever together, we're just friends that's all" Parker replied now sitting on the couch next to Luke "that's kind of harsh don't you think, you guys have been friends since you were kids and you're acting like you don't care if you're hurting MJ's feelings" Luke commented a little surprised at Peter's answer to Sam's question "it's not like that, besides MJ does know about me and Ava and she told me she doesn't have any hard feelings she's actually happy for us" the spider powered teen said remembering the long conversation he had with his best friend a few days after he and Ava started dating "that's good cause it's not worth losing one friend to gain another" Danny said sitting next to Sam who was busy playing Call of Duty. The boys all started playing Call of Duty while Ava was busy making a sandwich for herself and Peter "here's you're sandwich Peter" the beautiful Latino said as she walked back into the livingroom and handed a sandwich to her boyfriend "thanks I'm starving babe" Peter replied taking the sandwich and took a bite out of it, as the couple ate their sandwiches Luke couldn't help but wonder if Ava knew that Mary Jane knew that she was dating Peter "so Ava, Pete told us that Mary Jane knows about you and him, did you know she knew about you guys?" the only black member of the team said smugly making Ava stop chewing her food and look over at him "yeah I know she does I told her" the Latino girl replied winking at her boyfriend who just smiled "and Flash Thompson knows too" Ava said like it was nothing still eating her sandwich "how did he find out?" Luke asked in surprise nearly dropping his X-box remote "he's the one who made me realize that I was in love with Ava in the first place" Peter answered giving his girlfriend a loving smile "whoa I would never thought Flash would do something like that" Danny commented amazed the jock would help Peter like he did "I know right" Ava laughed with some food still in her mouth.

Freeze frame start

Peter looks to you the reader a big goofy smile was on his face "man even when she talks with food in her mouth she's sexy" he said just wanting to take the beautiful Latino woman up to his room and fuck her brains out.

Freeze frame end

The boys played X-box while Ava went up stairs to do the math homework she had put off to go see Peter, a few hours later May Parker got home from a long day of work "hi boys, how was you're guys day?" Peter's aunt greeted as she opened the front door and took off her shoes "it was good" Peter return the greeting remembering the great sex he had only a hour and half ago "where's Ava?, I need to talk to her really quick" May asked noticing the only other woman in the house wasn't in the livingroom "she's in her room doing her homework mrs. Parker" Sam answered just as Danny's character shot his character in the face with a shotgun. And with that May went up stairs to Ava's bedroom which was once her award room "I wonder what she wants to talk to Ava about?" Peter asked worried his aunt knew that he and his girlfriend had been having sex "who knows" Luke commented caring more about the game at hand then what May Parker was up too.

Freeze frame start

"I can't help but wonder what my aunt is up to, she has a talent getting information out of people" Peter says shivering at the thought of the last time he got in trouble. There's is quick scene change and Peter had just broken a old lamp that has been in May Parker's family for years, a look of guilt is on Peter's face as his aunt yells at him and figures out how he broke the lamp.

Freeze frame end

Ava was busy with her math homework when she heard someone knocking at her bedroom door "who is it?" the Latino woman asked not stopping with what she was doing "it's May, can I come in?" May replied in her usual kind tone "yeah" Ava commented before hearing the door to her room open, aunt May walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed "so...Ava, you and Peter eh?" the middle age woman asked awkwardly unsure what else to say to the teenage girl cause her nephew never had an actual girlfriend "yeah" Ava replied in just as an awkward tone mostly because she was worried that Peter's aunt knew she been fucking her nephew, May played with her thumbs and tried to think of what else to say "mrs. Parker I know you're not sure about me and Peter being together, but I want you to know I truly love your nephew and he loves me too" Ava said turning in her chair so she could face May Parker "Ava I'm happy that you love my nephew, I'm more worried about Peter getting you pregnant then anything else" May replied looking right into Ava's brown eyes "what?!...what?!, we've bearly kissed" the Latino girl lied blushing like she had never blushed before "oh please, Ava I've been your age before and I have a pretty good idea what you two been doing" May commented giving Ava a evil smile "what do you mean what we've been doing?" Ava asked almost falling out of her chair "I mean you've been lying to me and the others and I don't think that's right" mrs. Parker answered just before Ava let a breath of relief escape her mouth "to tell you the truth Danny and Luke already knew that me and Peter were dating, the only one who didn't know was Sam" Ava explained before telling May Parker about the conversation she and Peter had with Danny, Luke and Sam right before she got home "ok, well anyways what I really want to talk to you about is if you two do decide to have sex please be safe and wear a condom or use birth control" May pleaded not wanting her nephew to get the beautiful Latino woman pregnant "ok we will, but how will we get them?, we're only 16 and stores won't sell that stuff to us" Ayala told her boyfriend's aunt while she blushed at the fact she was having this conversation with May Parker of all people "don't worry I'll deal with that, just make sure you two actually use them" May said standing up and left to go start dinner leaving a very shocked and embarrass Ava Ayala alone to work out what had just happen.

Over the next month Peter and Ava kept dating never letting they're relationship get in the way of their crime fighting, unfortunately the day came for Peter's teammates to leave the Parker house cause the S.H.I.E.D's new helicarrier had been finally finished. Peter asked Ava if she would want to stay with him and his aunt, but she turned him down cause she didn't want their teammates to think she was to good for them. Peter was kind of depressed, not just because his girlfriend had moved out but because so did his whole team "fuck me this sucks" Peter cursed as he hung up side down in his bedroom angry he could only see Ava when they were at school or on a S.H.I.E.D mission, he would see her more but he had gotten a job at the Daily Bugle as a freelance photographer and that ate up a lot of his time. But thanks to his job he was able to take Ava out to theme parks and nice restaurants.

Freeze frame start

"I know what you're thinking the great Spider-man pussy whipped?, well I'm not I just wish I could spend more time with Ava" Peter tells you folding his arms across his chest and bit down on his bottom lip "I'm worried that if I don't spend some more time with Ava she may dump me" he continue now walking in a circle on the roof now scared the girl of his dream would leave him.

Freeze frame end

As Peter hung on the roof he heard someone knocking on his bedroom window "hey Petey let me in" Ava whispered not wanting aunt May to hear her "Ava what are you doing here?" Peter asked hopping off the roof and walked to over the window and opened it "I'm here to see you silly" the Latino girl giggled as she climbed into Peter's bedroom and pulled him in for a kiss "he he he oh ok" Parker chuckled stupidly like he never been kissed before "I miss you web head, we never get to spend a lot of time together" Ava cooed lying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and started running her finger around his chest. Before Peter could say anything Ava started kissing his neck and collarbone, not needing anymore inceptive Peter pulled Ava's shirt off and started massaging her bra covered breasts causing her to let out low moans of pleasure "ooooooh Peter" the beautiful Latino girl moaned between her kisses "man you have really soft boobies" Peter commented pulling one of the cups off Ava's boobs and started playing with the already hard nipple "hold on Peter, is you're aunt home?" Ayala asked pushing the man she loved away and looked at the bedroom door worried May Parker would walk through it at any moment "don't worry she's out with her friends doing god knows what" Peter replied now wondering what his aunt was up too.

Meanwhile somewhere just outside of Queens, New York

May Parker was riding a dirt bike down a trail at an incredible speed "suck it slow pokes!" She yelled as she past one of her friends nearly hitting her "watch out May, you almost killed me!" May's friend screamed before she stopped her bike so she didn't fall over. May hit her breaks and took a drink from her water bottle "sorry Betty" mrs. Parker apologized before she started biking again.

Back in Peter's room in Queens, New York

Peter decided not to worry about his aunt he knew she would be fine, he had a more pressing matter at hand the big soft boobies of the beautiful Latino woman he loved "hmmmm that feels good" Ava moaned as her boyfriend played with her titie "hey Ava if you liked that you're going to love this" Parker cooed before he unbutton his girlfriend's pants and pushed his hand into her underwear and started fingering her "shit...you...sure know...how...to...get me...wet" Ava panted trying not to let her knees buckle under her weight as her man fingered fucked her "it looks like your nipple is lonely I should give it some company" Peter laughed before placing a titie in his mouth and started sucking and biting on it knowing Ava enjoyed it when he did that. The beautiful Latino woman pulled her shirt off then unhooked her bra and tossed them in the dirty laundry basket not caring that their were hanging out a little "oh web head that's the spot" Ayala moaned as she unzipped her pants and pulled them pass her hot sexy hips and just let them fall to the floor, Peter kissed Ava on her lips while he pushed his tongue into her mouth which she happily accepted. The couple kissed for what seemed like forever till Peter heard the front door open and close "Peter I'm home" May Parker shouted making all the blood in her nephew's face run out of it "no no no no oh fuck this can't be happening, she can't be here, you can't be here!" Peter said in a panicked tone now trying to figure out how to hide a half naked Ava from his aunt "Peter are you home?" May asked now making her way up the stairs "oh god no...Ava you need to hide, no you have to hide if my aunt finds you here like that she'll kill me" Parker told his girlfriend trying to think of a place to hide his half naked Latino girlfriend. Before he could think of a plan he heard his bedroom door being open "oh you are home?" May said when she saw her nephew standing in the middle of his bedroom all alone "oh uh yeah I am" Peter replied looking around the room and saw that his girlfriend had hid behind his bed "why are you standing in the middle of you're room...oh my" May said before noticing the erection poking Peter's pants "shit uh man sorry aunt May" Peter apologized covering his crotch and turned the lower half his body away "I'm guessing you were thinking of Ava?" May joked unable to stop herself from smiling at the embarrassed look on Peter's face "well...uh yea, but not like that I mean" Peter replied his face becoming even redder then before.

May Parker knew her nephew was hiding something, so she looked around his room and lord and be hold she saw a pair of woman's pants lying on the floor and a shirt and bra in the laundry basket "Peter?, why is Ava's clothes in you're room?" she asked firmly wanting an answer out of Peter, who was now about to panic like he never panicked before "oh uh mmmmmm I...well you see" was all Peter could say he knew he been busted only thing to do now was tell Ava to come out from her hiding spot "Ava you meant as well come out we've been caught" the spider powered teenager said sitting on the bed just as Ava poked her head out from behind it "mmmmmm hi mrs. Parker" Ava greeted the middle age woman only showing her head "oh Peter, you should of let me know you had Ava in here" May told Peter calmly which caused both Peter and Ava to look at her in great confusion. The middle age woman just laughed which made her nephew and his girlfriend even more confused "I really wish Ben was here, he could explain what I'm talking about. When you have a friend in you're room and you don't want anyone to bug you guys, you put a neck tie on the doorknob which tells anyone outside you're doing something you don't want them to see" May said after she had finished her giggle fit "oh that makes sense, but why are you so ok with me and Peter having sex?, I thought you would be furious with us?"the Latino woman asked standing up showing May that she was only wearing her bra and panties. May didn't answer right away, she was busy thinking of why she was so ok with her nephew having sex at the age of 16 "well...I know I can't protect Peter forever specially from his own sex drive, besides I'm sure Spider-man can handle a pretty little thing like you Ava" May replied a big smile was now on her face "what!...me Spider-man!?, don't be silly aunt May there's no way I could be someone as cool as Spidy" Peter lied trying to work out how the hell his aunt found out that he was a superhero "yes you are Peter Benjamin Parker, I've seen the Spider-man outfit that you hide in the closet, plus...there was that one night when I saw you covered in bloody bandages while you were " May commented now looking right into her nephew's brown eyes.

Flash back

Two weeks ago

Peter slowly climbed in through his bedroom window, his body was wracked in pain "aaaah shit" Peter groaned as he pulled off the top half of his torn up Spider-man outfit showing off several blood soaked bandages. Earlier that night Peter had got up against Green Goblin who had been trying to steal some tech, Peter sat on his bed and pulled off his boots and laid down not bothering to take off his pants or cover himself with his blanket "fuck I'm going to be sore in the morning" was the only thing Peter said before being over taken by sleep. An hour after Peter had fallen a sleep May Parker opened his bedroom door to see if he was asleep and met be the image of her nephew covered in bloody bandages "oh my god what happen to you Peter?" She asked aloud before seeing the Spider-man mask and shirt lying on the floor "it can't be...my Peter is Spider-man?" May said kneeing down and picked up the torn mask and looked it over. May Parker was in shock that Peter was Spider-man, he been lying to her for over a year about where he was and what he had been doing, but on the other hand he been protecting New York City from super villains like Dr. Doom, the Green Goblin and Rhino so she couldn't be so mad at her nephew "I wish you had told me Peter, I know you wanted to protect me but I worry about you" May commented putting the mask back where she got it and left the bedroom.

Flash back end

Tears were now flowing down May Parker's face as she remembered seeing her nephew all bloody and covered in bandages "I may...not...like...you going...out...there and risking...you're...life, but I know...you...would go...do...…it even…if I…...told...you...not to" May cried telling Peter she was scared that he would never come back leaving her alone "aunt May..." but Peter stopped he had no idea he had been making his aunt worry so much about him when he went out to save New York from some bad guy "I'm so proud of you Peter and I know you're uncle Ben would be proud of you too if he was still here" May said trying to stop crying but found it hard to do "I'm sorry aunt May I should of told you, I should told you from the start, it's just I didn't want you to get hurt" Peter apologized only wanting to protect his aunt from super villains and other bad guys "it's true mrs. Parker, all Peter ever done is try to keep you safe, hell he try's to protect me all the time" Ava said smiling at her boyfriend who smiled back at her "how long have you known that Peter was Spider-man?" May asked looking over at her nephew's girlfriend who started rubbing her arm "a while" Ava replied not looking into the middle aged woman's blue eyes "a while eh?, Ava what are you not telling me?" May asked raising her white eye brow. The Latino teenager looked at Peter then to his aunt all the while trying to decide how to answer the question "the reason I know is because...I'm the superhero called White Tiger and I'm on a S.H.I.E.D team with Peter and some other super powered teenagers" Ava finally answered taking Peter's hand into her own "so you're a superhero too?, well that would explain where you and Peter go all the time" May commented smiling at the two super powered teenagers that were standing in the room with her "what in the heck do you think I was doing?" Peter asked unsure what his aunt thought he was up to when he was off being Spider-man "I figured you were off taking pictures for the Daily Bugle" May replied before asking Ava if she could get dress "oh yeah sure mrs. Parker" Ava said grabbing her pants and put them on.

Once Ava was fully dressed she, Peter and aunt May went down stairs to talk more about the two teenagers being super hero "so now that I know that you two are super heroes, is there anything else you want to tell me?" May asked as she made a cup of coffee in the coffee maker "no there's nothing else" Peter lied nervously tapping his fingers on the kitchen countertop, May Peter raised her eye brow telling the spider power teenager she didn't believe him not one bit "ok Peter I know you're lying to me like when I caught you trying to sneak out in the middle of the night" mrs. Parker joked causing Peter to yell at his aunt and smack his fist against the countertop causing it to break "Peter!" Ava screamed shocked her boyfriend would get so angry a joke "what!" Peter snapped looking angrily at the beautiful Latino woman that loved him, right away Peter realized he had broken his aunt's countertop and yelled at his girlfriend "you're not acting like yourself, what's the matter with you?" Ava asked a look of horror on her face "nothing the matter...look I'm sorry I don't know came over me" Peter said looking at the countertop which was in two pieces "I'll pay for the countertop aunt May I promise" Peter continued now feeling really bad for breaking his aunt's countertop "it's fine Peter it's fine, I know you will" May replied amazed that her nephew could look so normal but be unbelievably strong "hey Peter you think general Fury will be mad that we told you're aunt that we're superheroes?" Ava asked worried the leader of S.H.I.E.D would be crossed with her and Peter for telling May Peter that they were Spider-man and White Tiger "I'll talk to him if you want?" May asked now wondering how she would get hold of the S.H.I.E.D leader. Just as she finished talking the house phone started ringing "I'll get it" May said before walking to the phone and picked it up.

May: hello?, this is Parker house

Man: hello mrs. Parker this is general Nick Fury the leader of S.H.I.E.D.

May: hello general Nick Fury, how can I help you?

Nick: you're nephew Peter and his girlfriend Ava Ayala just told you that they were the superheroes Spider-man and White Tiger, and I need to know I can trust you to keep quite about what you know cause if you can't you're nephew and Ava will be in great danger.

May: I don't want Peter and Ava in any danger, I can keep their secrets general Fury you can trust me.

Nick: I know you would never want to put Peter or Ava's lives in danger I just had to make sure myself.

May: by the way how did you know Peter and Ava told me they were superheroes?

Nick Fury didn't replied he stay silent cause he had put cameras all over the Parker house without May's ok.

May: General Fury?

Nick: S.H.I.E.D. placed several cameras in you're house so we could keep an eye on you while Peter was off with his team protecting the city or out doing his solo superhero thing.

May: thank you for looking after me, but I can look after myself and if I do get in trouble I'm sure Peter will come to save me.

Nick: your welcome mrs. Parker, but I feel that it would be best if S.H.I.E.D kept an eye on you to make sure you stay safe for Peter's sake.

May:I understand your wanting to protect me cause of Peter and if it's to make sure I'm safe then ok you can keep the cameras in my house.

Nick:thank you mrs. Parker, I need to go I'm very busy good bye.

May: good bye general Fury.

May Parker hung up the phone and looked back at the two super powered teenagers, who were holding each others hands and whispering something to each other "what are you two whispering about?" May asked curious about what the two teenagers were up too "I just remembered my 17th birthday is coming up soon, I was thinking we should do something fun" Peter replied now trying to think of what they could do for his birthday "oh my goodness, it is isn't it?" May commented surprised she almost forgot her own nephew's birthday "we're have to have a party with all you're friends and maybe you can invite the other members of your team, mmmmmmmmm no never mind if you did that you could give away you're secret identity" May continued not wanting his friends from high school to find out that he was Spider-man "that's a good point, who knows how crazy Flash Thompson would act when he learns the hero he loves so much is the same guy he puts in his own locker" Ava laughed only imaging the confused look on the jock's face when he found out that weak little Peter Parker was the ultimate Spider-man "hahahahaha I would give my arm and leg to see that" Peter laughed holding his sides cause he was laughing so hard at the idea of Flash freaking out that he was Spider-man.

Freeze frame start

Peter looks to you the reader, a big smile on his face "I wonder what would happen if I did tell Flash that I'm Spider-man, would he kiss my feet and give me and Ava rides to school for the rest of high school?" he asks you before looking over at Ava then his aunt and started wondering how he got so lucky to have two great women in his life "damn I'm a lucky guy" he sighs before remembering how his aunt cock blocked him earlier "ok maybe not that lucky" Peter mumbled frowning at his beloved aunt unhappy with her.

Freeze frame end

"Ava would you like to stay for dinner?, we're having roast beef and roast potatoes" May asked the beautiful Latino who was trying to put the broken parts of the countertop back together "yeah I would love to stay for dinner mrs. Parker" Ava answered finally realizing that there was no way she could fix the countertop "don't worry about the countertop dear, I'll deal with it later" May told the tiger powered teenager who put the broken pieces she had in her hands on what was left of the countertop "I'm really sorry about the countertop" Peter apologized again feeling horrible for what he did "it's ok Peter it's ok, I know you didn't mean to lose you're temper" May told her nephew as she went to the fridge and pulled out the roast beef she had put there the night before. Peter left the kitchen; he needed time to think about what he had done. Leaving Ayala alone with his aunt "listen mrs. Parker if you don't want me to be with Peter I'd understand, but I won't leave him because you don't like what we're doing I love him and I want to be with him" Ava told the middle age woman who was busy seasoning the roast beef "Ava I want Peter to be happy, he's the only family I have now and if he wants to be with you then I can't stop him. Plus I'm sure he wouldn't listen to me if I told him he can't be with you, that boy's a lot like his father so smart but really hard headed" May replied while she pre-heated the oven for the roast then got the vegetables out of the kitchen closet and fridge "what were Peter's parents like? He never talks about them" Ava asked as she started cutting the potatoes. May Parker thought for a minute, she hadn't had to remember her dead brother and sister in law in over 10 years "let me think Richard, Peter's father was one of the smartest men I knew he could figure out the hardest math problems that were out there without any help and Mary, Peter's mother she was the most kind hearted woman, she always put others before herself and I think that's where Peter gets that from. Peter is a lot like both his parents he knows that and he wouldn't change that for the world (sigh) poor boy he's lost so much in his life, his mom, his dad and his uncle Ben. I know that Peter will do whatever he can to protect me and specially you even if that means he meant die" May replied looking down at the roast beef sad that her nephew had to suffer so much pain in his life "I know how Peter feels, I lost both my parents too when I was young and for a long while I felt so alone till I met your nephew, he made me and the rest of our team part of his family and I started falling in love with him cause of that" Ayala explained putting the knife she had been using on the table and rest her chin on her hands "can I ask how you lost you're parents?" May asked hoping she wouldn't make Ava angry with her "my mother she died in a car wreck when I was 7 and my father was the first White Tiger and he...he was...killed by...the Task master" Ava said but started to cry when she started to think about her father "I'm sorry Ava I didn't mean to make you upset" May apologized putting the seasons she had been using on what was left of the countertop and walked over to Ava to hug her.

Ayala just started crying, she couldn't stop she had been holding her sadness in for so long and she just let it out "it's ok dear go ahead and cry" May Parker told the super power teenager who just kept crying "just let it out, I understand why you're sad" May continued holding the young woman a little harder. After a while Ava finally stopped crying, her eyes were red from crying so hard and her make up was running a bit "I must look awful" Ava sniffed as she removed her running make up off her beautiful brown skin "you look fine, why don't you go and clean yourself up and I'll deal with dinner" May told Ayala letting her out of her hug so she could remove her runny make up. Ava went up to the bathroom to fix her make up while May finished making dinner all the while the middle age woman was amazed at how her nephew and his girlfriend's lives had been filled with so much pain and sadness.

Freeze frame start

A man in his mid 20's with short dirty blonde hair and dark hazel eyes walks out from nowhere and waves at you the reader, he's kind of short which causes him to yell at people who point it out and he has a cold and some what unfriendly look about him "uh yeah hi it's me Zero2o11 sorry about interrupting the story, but I wanted to say I feel like I could hurt some people's feelings cause they may of lost they're mom or dad in a car wreck and I want to say sorry for your lost if I made you upset I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings or touch a subject that's a bit touchy for you" the man apologizes while he rubs his short dirty blonde hair and smiles trying to look a bit friendlier but his eyes still give away that he's a cold bastard with no soul "ok who's ever doing the narrating you better stop saying that it's not funny" Zero2o11 comments looking around to see who's talking "well it's true, you're a evil bastard who's mad as a hatter" the narrater replied while Zero2o11 says lots of curse words that are not very nice "you know what fuck you you mother fucking asshole" Zero2o11 yells before pulling out a Walter PPQ and fires several shots all around him "oh god you crazy fucker you shot me" the narrater cries holding his shoulder which was bleeding badly "that's what you get you punk ass bitch for calling me a evil bastard" Zero2o11shouts as he waves his gun around like an idiot "uh who the hell are you two? And why is that guy bleeding?" Peter asks walking into the picture and sees Zero2o11 waving his gun and the narrater lying on the ground bleeding from his shoulder "oh shit run!" Zero2o11 screams picking the narrater up and runs away "ok that was fucking weird?, anyways back to the story" Peter comments before walking off to go back to his room.

Freeze frame end

After Ava fixed her make up she went back to the kitchen to help May Parker make dinner "sorry I took so long mrs. Parker" Ava apologized as she walked back into the kitchen and saw May Parker busy cooking "it's fine Ava" May replied still keeping her eyes on the food on the oven top. The two women talked while they cooked dinner, they even had to tell Peter to get out of the kitchen once or twice cause he kept bugging them by asking when dinner would be ready "hehehe looks like you're well on your way on becoming Peter's wife" May joked which caused the normally calm Latino woman to blush like crazy "wh...what!" Ava gasped unable to think of anything else to say "hahahahahah hahahahahah I was kidding Ava, you and Peter are way to young to get married" May laughed greatly enjoying the shocked look on the teenage girl's face "thank goodness I'm not ready yet to get married, maybe in a few years but not right now" Ava sighed in relief placing a hand on her chest "I felt the same way before I married Peter's uncle Ben" May told Ava before taking a drink of her coffee "Peter told me that his uncle Ben was the reason he became Spider-man, he must of been a great man" Ava said remembering all the great things Peter told her about his dead uncle "he was a great man" May replied looking out the kitchen window as she remembered her late husband.

The Parker's and Ava ate dinner all the while May had Peter tell her how he made his Spider-man outfit and web shooters and Ava told May how she got her powers from the tiger icon she had gotten from her father just before he died.

...…...

It had been a couple weeks since May told Peter and Ava that she knew that her nephew was Spider-man, Peter was happy he no longer had to lie to his aunt about where he was going or what he was doing and the fact that she was ok with them having sex was freaking awesome for the couple, but they did as she asked and used condoms and birth control every time they had sex.

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon as Spider-man swigged through midtown New York City, he been having a really good day so far what with beating the Leaper in just under five minutes and Nick Fury giving him the day off "man I'm going to be late" Spider-man said to himself when he looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 3:00, Peter was going to meet Ava for lunch. He was nearly there when he heard his S.H.I.E.D intercom ringing "oh come on it's my day off and I have a date!" Parker groaned landing on a skyscraper roof and answered his intercom "hey Fury I thought you were giving me and Ava the day off?" Spider-man asked the leader of S.H.I.E.D who just sighed deeply "I did, but S.H.I.E.D finally found Doc Ock, he's hiding in an old power plant just outside the city" Nick replied as a picture of Doc Ock popped up on Spider-man's intercom screen "couldn't you have Iron-man or the Hulk deal with Doc Ock?" Peter asked not wanting to call off his date to catch the mad doctor "Tony is off with the Avengers fighting some aliens invader in western Europe and the Hulk...well I don't know where he is, we last saw him crossing into Mexico a few days ago" Nick replied showing Peter a picture of Bruce Banner the world famous gamma physicist crossing the U.S/Mexico border "ah crap fine I'll go and bring him in" Spider-man groaned angry he had to go after Doc Ock "don't worry Parker I already called you're team they're heading to you now" Nick told the spider powered teenager with his usual smile "I'll go on ahead and see what our good crazy doc is up too in that power plant" Spider-man commented shutting off his intercom and fired a web in the direction of the old power plant Nick Fury told him to go to.

Freeze frame start

Peter looks at the reader while wearing a frown under his mask "man if it wasn't for the fact that Nick Fury was the leader of S.H.I.E.D I'd kick him right in his super spy balls for making me miss my date with Ava" he tell you as gets ready to fired another web.

Freeze frame end

Spider-man finally made it to the power plant and started looking for Doc Ock "now if I was a crazy doctor with four big ass prosthetic metal arms where would I be?" Spider-man asks himself as he crawls on the hallway wall cause there was broken pieces of metal and glass on the floor "mmmmmmm he's not around in there" Peter said after looking around in several different rooms and decide to look some where else in the power plant. Spider-man went to the far side of the power plant hoping to find Doc Ock which he did "what are you up too you crazy bastard?" the spider powered teenager asked himself as he watched the super villain mess with the power plants core control "yes just a little more power that's all I need" Doc Ock mumbled as he typed on the keyboard in front of him "yo Doc I don't think you should play with something you don't know about" Spider-man joked firing a web at the back of Doc Ock's head making him turn to face him "damn you Spider-man always showing up where you're not wanted" Doc Ock told the superhero before he tried to crush Spider-man with one of his metal arms but missed cause Spider-man jumped out of the way while at the same time he shot Doc Ock in the chest blocking his breathing holes causing the super villain to gasp for air. Spider-man took full advantage of Doc Ock being immobilized and punched him in his left cheek followed by another punch on the other side, but he didn't get to hit the mad scientist again cause one of Doc Ock's metal arms hit him in the ribs causing him to fly into a wall and groan in pain "I've had enough of you and you're pesty habit of getting into my business" Doc Ock said as he watch Spider-man get up and shake his head "I think it's time I make sure you can no longer annoy me" the mad doctor continued now charging at Spider-man who dodged the attack and then kick Doc Ock in the back of the head "oh come on Doc play nice I meant give you a hug" Spider-man joked as he fired four web balls at the crazy doctor hitting him in the chest and crouch. In a fit of rage Doc Ock torn a huge piece of metal out of the wall and thrown it at the enter blocking Spider-man's escape or him getting back up from his team "there's no help for you now Spider-man" Doc Ock smirked happy he wouldn't have to fight Spider-man and his team at the same time "I don't need my team to beat you, you crazy fuck" the superhero replied before running at Doc Ock and punched him in the gut causing him to fly into the controls he had been typing on earlier breaking it.

Alarms started going off as well as red flashing lights telling Peter something bad was happening "you idiot the plant's reactor is melting down, do you have any idea what you have done!?" Doc Ock shouted as he looked at the broken control to see what he could do to stop the meltdown "I'm going to kill you!" Doc Ock yelled before attacking Spider-man and started beating the crap out of him. The fight went on for a while till Peter was able to knock Doc Ock out by using a steel bar "got to get out...of here...shit I...think my...two...of...ribs...are...broken" Spider-man panted feeling his body racked in pain. He could feel that he was losing consciousness and that was really really bad "I'm sorry aunt May looks like I won't be coming home...Ava oh god, Ava I wish I could tell you that I love you just one more time" Peter said before hitting the ground and blacking out.

...,...

Ava got out of the S.H.I.E.D jet and saw that the power plant was on fire "Spider-man come in!, Spider-man answer me" White Tiger shouted into her intercom but there was no answer which made her worry even more "Peter for the love of god please answer" she started to cry before trying to run for the power plant but was stopped by Power-man "what are you doing White Tiger?, it's to dangerous to go in there" Luke told his teammate wanting to go in himself to find his friend but knew he couldn't "please...let me...go...I...I have...to...find...Peter" Ava cried before being pulled into a hug by Power-man "I'm sorry Ava there's nothing we can do" Power-man told the crying Latino superhero while he prayed that Peter Parker was still alive "don't worry Ava I'll get him" Nova said before flying into the burning power plant "don't worry White Tiger I'm sure Nova will find him" Ironfist commented hoping to high heaven he was right.

After a heart stopping 12 minutes of waiting Nova came out and he wasn't alone he was carrying an unconscious and bloody Spider-man "Peter!" Ava screamed pushing free of Power-man and ran over to Nova and took hold of her boyfriend "please stay with me Peter" Ava cried hugging Peter close to her till the S.H.I.E.D EMTs came to take him to the hospital "don't worry White Tiger we'll take good care of him" one of the S.H.I.E.D EMTs told the female superhero before taking Peter away but were joined by White Tiger who won't leave Peter's side.

May Parker was sitting in her office working on a budget when she heard her cellphone ringing "who can that be?" May asked herself before answering her phone.

May: hello?

Nick: mrs. Parker it's general Nick Fury we need to talk.

May: what is it general Fury?

Nick took a deep sigh he was unsure how the middle age woman would act when he told her that her nephew was in the hospital.

Nick: mrs. Parker...it's about you're nephew Peter...he's in a hospital.

Mrs. Parker's heart all but stopped as she listen to Nick tell her what happen to Peter.

May: oh god please tell me Peter will make it?

Nick: don't worry Mrs. Parker you're nephew is being cared for by S.H.I.E.D doctors, who are the best in the world. If you want I can send a car to pick you up and bring you to S.H.I.E.D headquarters so you can see Peter.

May: of course I'll be waiting please hurry.

Nick: the car will be there in 20 minutes.

May: thank you

Nick: think nothing of it mrs. Parker

May hung up her phone and picked up all her stuff then went to tell her boss what had happen to Peter leaving out that he got beat up by a super villain.

The S.H.I.E.D car got to May's work and it took her to S.H.I.E.D headquarters where she quickly got out of the car and was met by Nick Fury "hello mrs. Parker come this way I'll take you to Peter" the spy who knew everything said leading Spider-man's aunt inside "please tell me how Peter is?" May asked scared her only family member was going to die "I'm not sure, he just got out of surgery and he's resting right now" Nick replied not looking back at May cause he blamed himself for what happen to Peter. Nick stopped walking and looked back at May "I'm sorry mrs. Parker it's my fault this happen to you're nephew, I told him to go after Doc Ock and he got hurt because of me and I really am sorry" Nick told May Parker before he started walking again "I know you had no idea Peter would get hurt" May replied putting a hand on Nick's shoulder telling him she wasn't really mad at him.

Nick Fury and May Parker got to Peter's room and went inside where they saw his whole team there "mrs. Parker the doc says he'll be ok, you don't have to worry" Luke told the middle age woman not caring that she now knew he was Power-man "Oh May" Ava cried getting out of the chair that was by Peter's bed and ran up to her boyfriend's aunt to hug her who returned the hug "don't worry mrs. Parker we got the guy who did this to Peter" Danny told May looking at his friend who was just lying there breathing slowly "mrs. Parker mind if I come in?" A voice behind May asked making the middle age woman look behind her Where she saw Tony Stark in a blue three button suit holding some roses "Mr. Stark what are you doing here?" May asked the millionaire who smiled at her with his one of a kind smile "please call me Tony and I'm here to see you're nephew, he's a good friend of mine" Tony replied giving the roses he was holding to May "Peter never told me he was friends with Tony Stark" mrs. parker gasped amazed her nephew knew Ironman personally.

The group talked while they waited for Peter to wake up "general Fury how are you going to explain Peter's injuries to his teachers and classmates?" May asked the leader of S.H.I.E.D wondering how he was planning to cover up all of Peter's injuries "you have no idea just how dangerous those motorbikes are" Nick smiled telling the middle age woman this wasn't his first cover up "Agent Hallaway could you deal with the details?" Nick asked his second in command who had been standing in the room's doorway "of course general Fury" Hallaway replied before heading off to make fake hospital papers and police reports "you know Fury I could do that back at Stark industries in a matter of minutes" Tony explained wanting to help his friend in anyway he could "no thanks Stark, S.H.I.E.D can deal with this" Nick replied looking back at Peter who had Ava sitting back by his side "please wake up web head" Ava cooed running her fingers through her boyfriend's brown hair "poor kid, listen Ava you don't have to worry about Peter I'll make sure he'll be cared for by the best doctors" Tony told the Latino woman who kissed Peter's forehead "thank you Tony" Ava said never taking her eyes off Peter. Sam tapped Luke and Danny on the shoulders and used his head to point to the hallway "what's up Sam?" Luke asked after he closed the door to Peter's room "man I feel bad for Ava" Sam commented as he leaned up against the wall "I know the man she loves is in the hospital" Danny said sitting in a chair that was across Peter's room and looked at his two teammates with a frown on his face "I pray to god Peter pulls through ok" Luke sighed scared Peter would die "of course he'll pull through...I know we fight a lot, but he's my best friend and if he does die...how...will I deal with another person close to...me dying" Sam said before he started crying and slipped to the floor, so he buried his face in his hands to hide his tears "I...don't want...to...lose...my friend...like I...lost my...mom...and dad" Sam kept crying his tears were now running down his cheeks and hitting the floor. Luke sat down next to Sam and pat him on the back "it's going to be ok buddy" Luke told his teammate who was still crying "it seems like without Peter we have no team, he truly is the center of out family" Danny sighed amazed at how much Peter meant to everyone on the team not just to Ava.

Luke, Danny and Sam sat in the hallway awaiting to hear if Peter woke up yet, all of them wanting to hear that their leader was up that he was going to make a full recovery. Tony left an hour ago but other members of the Avengers like Thor, Hawkeyes, Black widow and Captain America came to see how Peter was doing and tell his aunt that they all knew Peter as a great man and superhero.

After a while Ava was now alone with Peter who was still unconscious "I love you Peter, please wake up" Ava cooed before she started to fall asleep in her chair. When she opened her eyes Ava was surprised to find that she was no longer in the S.H.I.E.D hospital room her boyfriend was in, but the Parker's living room sitting in Ben Parker's armchair "hello?, Peter, Mrs. Parker, is anyone here?" The Latino woman asked getting out of the armchair and headed for the kitchen to look for her boyfriend and his aunt "Peter are you home?" she asked as she entered the kitchen and saw that no one was there "wow Ava you sure have grown" a voice said behind Ayala making her turn around to see who was talking to her. Standing in front of Ava stood her father Hector Ayala the first White Tiger "hello cupcake it's been a long time" Hector smiled before being hugged by his daughter "Dad how are you here?" Ava asked her father looking up at him with tears running down her face "the Jade Tiger amulet I gave you connects to all those who had it before you, so I'm not really here" Hector explained holding up Ava's tiger amulet with his left hand "I just wanted to pop in and have a quick chat with you about this boy Peter Parker" Hector continued his smile became a little smaller as he said this telling Ava he knew what they had been doing "Daddy I love Peter, I really do and if you knew him like I do you'd understand why I did what I did" Ava told her father who just shaked his head "it doesn't matter that you think you love him, what matters is that you gave him you're virginity" Hector snapped becoming angry with his daughter for what she did "how could you do that?, I thought I taught you better then to just give away the one thing you needed to protect with you're life" Hector started to scream upset that his little girl was no longer a virgin "stop it dad I'm not a little girl, you need to come to terms with that!" Ava shouted back pushing her father away. Hector leaned up against the kitchen countertop not looking at his not so little Ava, he knew she was right she wasn't a child anymore and he knew that even if he was still alive there was no way he could stop Ava from having a relationship with Peter "Ava I'm sorry for yelling at you, I don't want our first meeting in so many years to end badly" mr. Ayala apologized hoping his daughter would forgive him "it's ok dad I understand why you're so angry with me, I had sex with Peter and we're only 16 years old" Ava replied looking at her feet and started thinking about what her mother would say if she was there "damn right I'm angry...but at the same time I'm happy for you Ava, you've found a great guy" Hector commented his smile was slowly returning "at least tell me you're not pregnant?, god helps me you make me a grandfather" the ghost of Ava's father asked causing the teenage girl to blush madly at the question "Dad!, why would you ask me that?, you know me and Peter use protection" Ava shouted shocked that her dead father would think she was actually dumb enough to get pregnant "sorry Ava I had to ask" Hector apologized unable to stop himself from laughing at the look on his daughter's face "dad stop laughing at me!" Ava cried as if she was a normal teenage girl "hahahahahahaha I swear you're still that same little girl who would throw a fit when she didn't get her way" Hector laughed making his normally level headed child mumble something under her breath.

Hector walked up to Ava and pulled her in for a loved filled hug "I have to go cupcake, take care of yourself and give that boyfriend of your's my best" mr. Ayala told his daughter holding her as hard as he could without hurting her "no dad please don't go I just got you back" Ava said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes "I'm sorry cupcake, but you can only stay connected to the Jade Tiger amulet for so long, I want you to know I'm so proud of you and everything you've done" Hector explained before he placed the Jade Tiger amulet in his daughter's hand and kissed her forehead "I love you Ava" was the last thing Ava heard her father tell her before waking up in the S.H.I.E.D hospital room Peter was in'

Ava looked at where Peter had been lying and saw that he was still there and still unconscious, but she soon realized they were not alone "Dr. Banner?, what are you doing here?, I thought you were in Mexico?" Ayala asked really surprised to see the gamma physicist sitting in a chair across from the one she was sitting in "I was, but the Hulk heard about what happen to Spider-man and decided to come back to New York...it's good to know the Hulk actually cares about his friends" Dr. Banner replied remembering falling asleep in a motel in Mexico and waking up in front of S.H.I.E.D headquarters "the Hulk wanted me to give Spider-man a message, here I wrote it down" Bruce continued before pulling a large piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Ava, who opened it and started to read the note.

Dear bug man

Hulk heard you were in trouble, you should of called Hulk, Hulk likes to smash with bug man. Anyways Hulk hopes you get better soon cause then we can go smash some bad guys together.

Your friend

Hulk

"It's surprisingly well written given the fact that it was wrote by the Hulk" Bruce chuckled amazed that the Hulk was smarter then he thought he was "I guess, anyways Peter will be happy to know that the Hulk came all the way from Mexico just to see if he was alright" Ava commented as she placed the Hulk's note on the nightstand next to Peter's bed "you must really love Peter don't you?"Bruce asked making the teenage girl smile a bit as she moved her boyfriend's hair out of his face "I do" was all she could say before seeing Peter slowly opening his eyes. Parker groaned in pain as he opened his eyes enough to see that he was in a hospital room "wha...what's goin...what's going on?, where am I?" Peter asked in a daze and confused voice "you're in the hospital baby, you were badly hurt after your fight with Doc Ock" Ava explain unable to stop herself from hugging the man she loved "oh yeah" Peter said returning Ava's hug as best as he could "good to see you decided to rejoin the land of the living" Banner joked getting out of his chair and walked up to Peter's bed "Dr. Banner what are you doing here?" Peter asked the gamma physicist remembering Nick Fury telling him that Banner was in Mexico. Bruce explained to Peter how the Hulk came all the way back to New York when he heard that his friend had been put in the hospital.

Freeze frame start

I'm astonished that the Hulk, the world's strongest superhero would come all the way from Mexico to see if I was ok, it's kind of touching" Peter tells you the reader amazed the man they called a monster would care about him a single teenager "all though it makes sense since I've stood up for him against Nick Fury twice already" he continued figuring that was the reason Dr. Bruce Banner was there

Freeze frame end

Dr. Banner left knowing Ava wanted some time with Peter "you have no idea how happy I am that you're awake" Ava told her boyfriend before getting out of her chair and sat on Peter's bed all the while she unbuckled her belt and dropped it on the floor "I'm starting to like being awake too" Peter chuckled as he watched his girlfriend pull off her white Tiger shirt. Ava kissed her boyfriend on his lips before going down and started kissing his chin then his neck then his collarbone knowing his greatly enjoying her kissed "mmmmmmm Ava you must of really missed me?" Peter moaned while Ayala feverishly pulled off his hospital shirt and started kissing his chest, while she did this she moved one of her hands under the blanket and took hold of Peter's dick and started rubbing it "damn right I did" Ava replied between doing her kissing and giving Peter a hand job. Parker let out small gasps and moans which Ava found to be very cute cause she knew that her hand job was making the teenage boy sexily excited "when...was the...last...time...we...did this?" Peter asked between his gasps and moans "4 days 16 hours and 47 minutes" Ava answered never stopping what she was doing "should I be impressed that you know exactly how long it's been since you last touched my cock or really really creeped out" Peter laughed pulling the hot blooded Latino in for a kiss "you're choice, what really matters is that you hit the jackpot tiger" Ava cooed smiling evilly at the white boy she was playing with. Parker just blushed at his girlfriend's comment, he actually didn't have a smartass comeback like he usually did "wow did I actually make the great Spider-man unable to give me his usual annoying comments" Ava giggled moving her hand faster up and down Parker's rock hard cock "it's...hard to...have...a...good comeback...when...you're...…rubbing my…dick like...the...way you...are...now"Peter tried to reply but his girlfriend's hand job was making it hard to talk correctly "oh is that right?" Ava asked before slipping under the covers and started giving Peter a blow job "I love you Ava" Parker groaned lying his head into his pillow and shutting his eyes.

Peter was in total bliss what with the chemicals running through his veins and Ava sucking on his penis and massaging his balls, he didn't even hear the knock on his bedroom door "Parker I have some good...did I come in at a bad time?" Nick said when he noticed something moving up and down under Peter's blanket "general Fury!" Both Peter and Ava shouted at the same time as the teenage girl came out from under the blanket and got off the bed all the while her face becoming crimson with embarrassment "mmmmmmmmmmm I just wanted to tell you Peter that you're getting a key to the city, just thought you should know" Fury told the injured superhero who just sat there really embarrassed the leader of S.H.I.E.D caught Ava giving him a blowjob "I'll leave you to what you were doing earlier" Nick said before turning around and left the hospital room. Peter and Ava didn't say anything to each other, they were way to embarrassed "oh god I can't believe this had to happen, general Fury probably thinks I'm some kind of slut" Ava thought burying her face in her hands and started crying "Ava..."but Peter stopped talking he wasn't exactly sure what to say "it's ok, you know Nick won't tell a soul what he saw" Peter told his girlfriend getting out of his bed and walked up to the upset Latino woman and hugged her as hard as he could "how can you be so sure Nick won't talk?" Ayala asked looking up at Peter who smiled at her "cause I trust Nick and you should trust him too" Parker replied after he kissed Ava on the lips and left a trail of kisses along her chin and neck line "ok web head I'll trust general Fury only for you" Ava cooed resting her head against between Peter's collarbone and shoulder "hey cupcake I'm going to lock the door ok" Peter told his girlfriend before noticing the look of sadness on her face "what's wrong?" He asked guessing it had something to do with the nickname he just used "my dad use to call me cupcake when I was little and you using it reminds me of him" Ayala explained remembering the dream she had before Peter woke up "I'm sorry Ava I had no idea" Peter apologized not realizing that the nickname he used was used by his girlfriend's father "it's ok sweetie I don't mind if you call me cupcake" Ayala said knowing her father wouldn't mind that her boyfriend used the nickname he gave her.

Before Peter knew what had happen he was in the chair Ava had been sitting in and the Latino girl was back sucking his cock and massaging his balls "oh man Ava you're doing great" Parker moaned in pleasure as Ayala sucked on his cock head and then licked his shaft then began gently sucking on one of his testicles. Once she was done with Peter's balls, Ava kissed the bottom of Parker's shaft then placed several kisses along the dick till she got to his cock head where she slipped it into her mouth and began sucking on it lovingly "sorry dad, but I want to be with Peter and I want him to know I love him" Ava thought not knowing if her father was actually listening to her. As the sexy Latino sucked him off Peter wished they could have sex, but he knew they couldn't not till his injuries were fully healed "oh shit I love it when you hum!" Peter shouted when Ava started gently humming sending light vibration through his dick "I'm glad you're enjoying it" Ava cooed pulling Peter's cock out with a loud pop "I wonder what would happen if I did this?" Ayala giggled before she licked Peter's flaming pink cock head making the teenage boy let out a loud pleasure filled moan. Ava went back to sucking Peter's dick licking the rock hard male member as she bopped her head up and down, this went on for a good 20 minutes before Peter felt his cock and balls burning for the need for release "uh...Ava...I'm...I'm going...to...cum!" Peter groaned biting down on his bottom lip hoping he could stop himself from cumming "good" was all Ava could say before her mouth was filled with Peter's white hot cum. The Latino girl swallowed as much as she could, but there was a lot cause Peter had been saving up between the last time they had sex and now "oh my that was a lot more then you usually put out" Ava commented after she finished swallowing all the seamen she had in her mouth "are you ok Spidy?" The Latino woman asked when she noticed the dazed look on her boyfriend's face "sure am" Peter replied when he finally started coming down from his sex high. Ava giggled before leaning over and lovingly kissed Parker on the lips then she helped him back into his hospital bed and kissed him again "Ava will you marry me?" Peter asked before realizing that he had just proposed to his girlfriend who had a stunned look on her face.

Freeze frame start

Peter looks at you the reader, a look of horror was on his face "oh god what did I just do?" He asks you now wondering how Ava would answer his proposal "maybe she'll say yes, that would be great but she could say no and break up with me...fuck what a mess" Parker says right before the angel and devil Spider-man popped onto his shoulders "tell her you were joking, come on you really think she would want to get married?" devil Spider-man tells Peter while giving him a thumbs up "he can't tell Ava he was only joking, do you have any idea how much that would hurt her feelings" angel Spider-man snaps knowing Peter would never want to hurt Ava "well looks like you're fucked buddy" devil Spider-man laughs before being run off by angel Spider-man "well great they were no help like usual" Peter said putting his head back where it was before.

Freeze frame end

Ava had a blank look on her face telling Peter she was thinking on her answer "Ava...if you don't want to marry me it's ok I'd understand why" Parker told his girlfriend, who just stared at him "to tell you the truth I don't know why I asked you to marry me?, I don't have a penny to my name and everyone in New York City thinks I'm a menace thanks to Jameson, so if you don't want to marry me it's ok I know you can do better then me" Peter continued about to look away from Ava, who stopped him from turning away from her and pulled him in for the most loved filled kiss he had ever gotten from the Latino woman "I will marry you Peter Parker and you're not a menace, you're one of the greatest superheroes New York City has ever had and they all know that" Ava cooed kissing her fiancee over and over again "really?, but I don't have an engagement ring" Parker commented as he watched Ava get up and grab a bit of string and wrap it around her ring finger "this is all I need for an engagement ring" Ava cooed giving her new fiancee a loving smile.

...…...

As soon as Peter was let out of the S.H.I.E.D hospital he told his aunt May, Nick Fury and their teammates that he and Ava were now engaged, they were all over joyed to hear the news all though May Parker did think they were a bit young to get married, so she told them they had to wait till they were both 18 years old which they were fine with cause that would give them enough time to plan they're wedding properly.

Meanwhile Spider-man was to get the key to the city, the streets were packed with Spider-man theme games and giant balloons "welcome everyone to this celebration honoring New York City's greatest hero Spider-man!" The mayor of New York City said in to a microphone on a large stage that was in the middle of Central park "here now to honor our great superhero is none other then Michael Bublé!" The mayor shouted as a good looking man in a blue suit walked onto the stage "hellooooo New York!, I'm honored to introduce the one, the only SPIDER-MAN!" Michael told the crowd before his band started playing a very catchy tune.

Spiderman, Spiderman

does whatever a spider

spins a web any size

catches theives just like flys

As Michael sang Spider-man himself landed on a roof top just outside Central Park and watched the famous singer sing a song about him that wasn't mean "holy shit they love me" Spider-man laughed when he heard the crowd cheer every time Michael said his name.

Look out!

here comes the spiderman

When Michael said this Spider-man swigged into the park over the crowd who cheered and called his name.

is he strong?

listen bud

hes got radioactive blood

can he swing from a thread

take a look overhead

hear that?

there goes the spiderman

Spider-man showed off a bit by showing the crowd just how well he could move and how strong he was.

in the chill of night

at scene of the crime

like a streak of light,

he arrives just in time

Spider-man jumped into the air and fired a web and started swinging around the park giving everyone a high five.

spiderman, spiderman

friendly neighborhood spiderman

wealth and fame, he's ingored

action is his reward

As he swigged around the park Spider-man saw his friends, most of S.H.I.E.D, the Avengers, the X-men, the Fantastic Four, Dr. Bruce Banner and even Deadpool all though Spider-man couldn't think why he was there since they fought out at Task Master's training camp.

look out

there goes the spiderman

And standing next to Mary Jane was his beautiful Latino fiancee Ava Ayala in all her almond skin glory, Parker had no trouble picking her out of the crowd, he knew every inch of her body and in just two short years Ava would be his forever.

in the chill of night

at scene of the crime

like a streak of light,

he arrives just in time

He wanted to go to her, he wanted to pull Ava in for a loved filled kiss in front of everyone, but he knew if he did that it would put her in great danger and he would never want to do that. So he waved at her making it look like he was waving at everyone.

spiderman, spiderman

friendly neighborhood spiderman

wealth and fame he's ingored

action is his reward

Spider-man went around the park one more time making sure he gave high fives to the small children, then he headed back to the stage cause he knew Michael Bublé was nearly done singing.

to him... life is a great big ?

where ever theres a crime

youll find the spiderman!

Just as Michael finished singing Spider-man landed on the stage next to him and raised his hands in the air causing the crowd to cheer and call his name "wow thank you Mr. Bublé, let hear it for Michael Bublé New York City" Spider-man said to the crowd who started clapping making the singer bow. Michael shaked Spider-man's hand before leaving the stage just as the mayor of New York walked onto it "let's hear it one more time for Mr. Michael Bublé!" The mayor said into the microphone he took from Spider-man. After the crowd stopped cheering the mayor's assistant walked onto the stage holding a very large key "Spider-man for protecting the great city of New York and it's citizens, I want to give you the key to the city and tell you that you are now a city treasure" the mayor told the spider powered superhero before handing him the giant key "thank you Mr. Mayor, I'm honored to get this key to the city, I want to thank my team and S.H.I.E.D for helping me to become a better hero" Spider-man replied holding the key up in the air as the crowd cheered some more.

After the celebration Spider-man went to the S.H.I.E.D headquarters where a big party was held in his honor, needless to say after the Party Peter and Ava went to a room to have they're own celebration.

To be continued

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I've been really busy at work and I also went on vacation to Lake Pow. Just to let you know I'm planning to skip the next two years cause I don't want to write all those chapters, yes the next chapter will be Peter and Ava's wedding and yes I know in the comic books Peter married Mary Jane, but I like Ava better she's cooler and hotter then Mary Jane. Peace out y'all


End file.
